You're in my veins
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Suite de l'OS A Sad Beautiful Tragic love Affair. Un mois avant son mariage, Jane revient dans la vie de Lisbon et chamboule tout. Ils doivent tous les deux gérer leur vie d'après John Le Rouge et la vie que Jane a rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Jisbon, bien entendu.
1. Chapter 1, Partie 1

**A/N****: Bonsoir chers lecteurs.**

**Comme promis, voici la fic, suite directe de ma traduction **_A Sad Beautiful Tragic Love Affair _**de **_**Nerwen Aldarion.**_** Je sais que vous l'attendez depuis longtemps et je m'excuse de vous avoir fait patienter autant.**

**Avec l'autorisation de l'auteur, j'ai coupé chaque chapitre en deux. Cela est également plus facile pour ma Beta, **_Jane Doe51_** que je remercie énormément du temps qu'elle passe a me corriger. Sans elle, vous auriez un texte plein de fautes.**

**J'espère, tout comme l'auteur, que vous aimerez cette suite autant que vous avez aimé l'autre.**

**Je posterais aussi souvent que possible, mais comme toujours, tout dépendra de ma connexion internet et de mon temps libre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>Un mois avant son mariage, Jane revient dans la vie de Lisbon et chamboule tout. Ils doivent tous les deux gérer leur vie d'après John Le Rouge et la vie que Jane a rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Jisbon, bien entendu. <em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1, Partie I:<span> **

**Nothing Goes As Planned, Everything Will Break**

"_Chasser les monstres vous change_."

* * *

><p><em>Jane avait dit ça une fois et je n'avais pu le réfuter, mais plus tard, j'ai réalisé que ça ne faisait pas que vous changer; ça vous prend des choses. Votre dignité, votre jugement, votre famille, votre cœur et votre âme. Je sais que j'ai perdu toutes ces choses à chasser John le Rouge, tout comme lui. Je pensais qu'il était possible d'en retrouver certaines. Même maintenant, je tente encore de retrouver ce qui était autrefois à moi... Sans savoir si je vais réussir.<em>

_De Tyger, Tyger par Teresa Lisbon._

**-o-o-o-**

Lisbon se trouvait dans le patio à l'arrière de la maison, les tuiles sur le sol rejoignant le sable à seulement un mètre de ses pieds nus, le soleil ne les ayant pas encore chauffées, elle pouvait encore se tenir là sans se brûler. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur le rivage et elle vit plusieurs mouettes plonger dans l'eau, encore et encore. Il était encore tôt pour certaines personnes, mais elle à vit un joggeur trottiner un peu plus loin sur le sable mouillé.

Elle but une gorgée de café et laissa le calme de la matinée l'envelopper, l'emplir de quelque chose s'apparentant à la paix. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait voulut cet endroit, l'océan était censé être apaisant après tout, et elle en avait cruellement besoin. Par ailleurs, Dani aimait pouvoir courir à la plage quand elle voulait.

Annie dormait encore; si elle rentrait tard, elle avait du mal à se lever avant midi. Dani serait bientôt réveillée, une lève-tôt comme sa mère. Elle serait bientôt là à vouloir son petit déjeuner avant de l'épuiser à courir dans la maison, si elle surprenait sa mère à l'extérieur, elle ne pourrait la garder loin du sable toute la journée.

Elle soupira et vida les dernières gouttes de sa tasse, inspirant profondément l'air salé. Une partie d'elle voulait juste profiter de la solitude, ce serait bientôt fini. Chris la pressait pour qu'elle le laisse apporter certaines de ses affaires dans la maison, faisant allusion à la possibilité de trouver quelque chose de plus grand si elle le voulait. Mais elle était réticente à quitter son domicile, le lieu où Dani avait fait ses premiers pas. Elle avait appris à nager dans cet océan.

Plus que cela, elle avait acheté cet endroit comme une part de son nouveau départ, de sa nouvelle vie. Celle qu'elle avait construite à partir des morceaux de sa précédente, c'était son nouveau départ et elle adorait cet endroit. Elle adorait cet endroit car ici elle n'était pas tourmentée par les souvenirs partout où elle regardait, non, il n'y avait rien ici qu'il ait touché ou traversé, c'était l'un des rares endroits où elle pouvait regarder autour d'elle et savoir qu'elle était libre de lui.

Elle prit une autre bouffée d'air marin avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle posa sa tasse désormais vide dans l'évier. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et au lieu d'aller à l'étage pour se changer, elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle y avait une longue lignée de livres sur l'étagère en bas et elle choisit celui qu'elle aimait et détestait le plus.

Il était relié de noir avec des lettres rouges et une seule image sur la couverture, un smiley rouge sang. Le titre correspondait au visage, de grosses lettres rouges indiquant _Tyger, Tyger_ et en dessous en caractères plus petits: _L'histoire vraie de l'enquête et la capture de John le Rouge_.

Son nom était sous le smiley suivi de celui de Kate. Son livre, ses mots, son histoire, il était parfois difficile de croire qu'elle avait fait tout cela. Il lui semblait que c'était il y a cent ans. Une centaine d'années et un millier de larmes.

Lisbon feuilleta le livre jusqu'à la table des matières et la première partie. Cette partie était principalement l'œuvre de Kate, une enquête de fond sur la vie de John le Rouge, puis un compte-rendu détaillé de ses victimes avant qu'elle ne soit impliquée. Elle s'arrêta quand elle arriva au chapitre douze qui s'intitulait "Angela et Charlotte Jane". Elle l'avait lu à quelques reprises, mais avait demandé à Kate de l'écrire, ça ne lui semblait pas correct d'expliquer elle-même comment elles étaient mortes ... Comme si ce n'était pas sa place.

Elle continua à tourner les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la deuxième partie: son histoire. Le chapitre qu'elle préférait le moins était le premier où elle devait donner les détails de sa vie avant qu'elle intègre le CBI. Kate avait pratiquement dû la forcer à l'écrire, mais apparemment il l'humanisait ou quelque chose dans le genre. Le chapitre suivant était le premier à couler facilement et il était simple.

Le chapitre dix-sept ans: Patrick Jane.

Lisbon se recroquevilla sur le canapé et regarda par-dessus la page. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle était assise en face de son ordinateur portable à regarder une page blanche, se demandant comment expliquer le démarrage de l'enquête sur John Le Rouge. Elle avait finalement dû admettre qu'elle avait réellement commencée lorsque Jane était entré dans sa vie.

_"Boss, un homme est là pour vous voir à propos de l'affaire Red John. Il dit s__'__appeler Patrick Jane."_

_Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entendais parler de Patrick Jane, j'avais parcouru le dossier des douzaines de fois au cours des six mois depuis que mon équipe avait reçu l'affaire John Le Rouge. Mais c'était la première fois que j'avais vraiment la chance de rencontrer la plus infâme des personnes impliquées. Je ne savais certainement pas le chaos était sur le point d__'__entrer dans ma vie._

_Quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, je n'ai__s__ pas remarqué les choses que tout le monde voyait d'abord en lui. Il n'avait pas son sourire caractéristique sur le visage, il n'avait pas cette aura confiante et cette espièglerie à peine contrôlée. La première chose que j'ai pensé quand je l'ai rencontré, c'est qu'il était perdu. Il me rappelait un chiot abandonné dans la rue. Brisé est la meilleure façon de le décrire, complètement détruit._

_Il était venu pour regarder les dossiers, il n'était pas rare que les membres des familles veuillent voir s'ils pouvaient donner un coup de main, mais il était le plus persistant__e__ d'entre eux. Malheureusement, nous avions juste eu un nouveau cas et il m__'__était impossible de lui donner des informations sur ce que nous avions, le peu que j__'__étais autorisé à partager avec lui. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai réalisé qu'il savait déjà tout, il avait d'autres plans pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait._

_Après que l'un des membres de mon équipe l'eut frappé, mon patron était désireux de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. C'est ainsi que Jane suivit mon équipe sur une scène de crime pour la première fois, et que je pus le voir en action pour la première fois que. Un regard sur le corps et il avait une douzaine de détails sur la victime qu__'__une semaine de porte-à-porte ne nous aurait pas donné. Il fit tout cela sans sourciller, mais il vomit presque. Ce fut la première fois que je reconnus qu'il avait un don que je ne comprendrais jamais, mais Jane ne l'appellerait jamais ainsi.__Pour lui, c'était la malédiction qui avait contrôlé sa vie et conduit à la perte de sa famille._

_Il est resté dans les parages les jours suivant en attendant les dossiers sur John Le Rouge et quand notre affaire s__'__est heurtée à un mur, j__'__ai pris la décision qui allait changer ma vie pour toujours. Je lui ai demandé de m'aider à identifier le tueur, insistant sur le fait qu'il pourrait utiliser son don pour quelque chose de bien. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'ai dit d__'__assez profond pour le convaincre, mais quelques minutes plus tard, je l'ai vu coincer le tueur en utilisant un jeu de tarot fait de ses mains._

_Je ne pense pas qu'il ait jamais su que c__'__était moi qui était allée voir mon patron et lui avait mentionné qu'il serait un bon atout pour le bureau. Ça n__'__avait pas été sans une certaine hésitation, j'avais vu la façon dont il avait regardé ces fichiers, comme un toxicomane regardant un paquet d'héroïne. Mais j'espérais pouvoir tempérer cela et que peut-être nous pourrions attraper quelques méchants en chemin. J'avais tort et raison, mais je ne regrette pas ce choix._

_La vérité est que Patrick Jane est la meilleure et la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée. Je ne pouvais pas savoir le chaos absolu qu'il causerait, pire que n'importe quelle catastrophe naturelle que ce monde puisse créer. J'ai découvert de première main le salaud absolu qu'il était, arrogant, têtu et obsessionnel. Il croyait que la fin justifiai les moyens et voyait les gens comme quelque chose qui pouvait être utilisé__s__ et jeté__s__ selon ses désirs propres, moi y compris. Il n'avait aucun égard pour les règles et les réglementations et utilisait souvent la tromperie ou des ruses pour résoudre les affaires. Durant notre temps ensemble, cela avait compris enterrer un homme vivant, simuler sa propre mort, provoquer une bagarre, feindre une alerte à la bombe, me faire croire que nous allions mourir d'une maladie infectieuse (je l'ai frappé pour ce coup-là), la liste est interminable. J'ai posé comme son épouse, son amie, sa marraine et sa sœur tant de fois que j'en ai perdu le compte._

_Et pourtant, quelque part le long du chemin notre relation est devenue davantage que moi essayant de contrôler l'incontrôlable. Ça a commencé en étant des collègues légèrement ennuyeux puis s__'__est approfondi en une véritable amitié respectueuse... et puis quelque chose de bien plus encore. Il m__'__a montré des facettes de lui-même que je ne crois pas qu'il ait jamais révélées auparavant. Il connaissait toujours mes secrets, mais en réalité était prêt à partager les siens. Notre relation est devenue plus que simplement amicale, plus que simplement familiale, elle transcendait toute description. Aucun mot ne me vient à l__'__esprit pour expliquer ce que nous ressentions l__'__un pour l__'__autre. Du moins, aucun mot que je ne sois prête à partager._

Elle ferma alors le livre puis secoua la tête face à sa sensibilité. Elle en avait sans doute trop dit alors, mais elle n'avait pas su pas comment décrire autrement ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Jane. La vérité était que le livre était devenu plus un journal intime, un moyen d'enfin se prouver à elle-même que ces souvenirs étaient réels, qu'elle avait une preuve tangible que tout cela était arrivé et qu'elle y avait survécu. Qu'à la fin, alors qu'elle avait été laissée complètement détruite et que la famille qu'elle avait appris à aimer plus que sa propre vie avait été démantelée ... que tout cela avait été réel.

Le doux bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre à l'étage, puis le trottinement de petits pieds tira Lisbon de ses pensées. Elle sourit doucement et reposa son livre sur l'étagère avant de se lever du canapé. C'est à ce moment là que sa petite fille arriva dans la pièce, ses boucles blondes flottant derrière elle.

-" Maman!" Hurla Dani, se jetant dans les bras de sa mère.

Lisbon caressa les cheveux de sa fille, le même sentiment de paix et de bonheur l'emplissant comme toujours quand elle était avec son enfant. C'était le seul moment où elle n'était pas tourmentée par la douleur et les questions, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de regret avec cette belle créature qu'elle avait créée.

-" Eh bien, ma chérie," dit doucement Lisbon. "Qu'allons-nous faire aujourd'hui?"

**-o-o-o-**

Il fallut un peu de temps pour préparer sa fille pour le petit déjeuner et tandis que Dani se régalait de ses céréales et de lait, Lisbon monta et traîna sa nièce hors du lit. Annabeth Lisbon était passée d'une adolescente volontaire à une jeune adulte carrément indisciplinée. Elle avait côtoyé l'université, se présentant en classe quand elle en avait envie et avait été suspendue une demi-douzaine de fois. Sa moyenne n'avait jamais égalé son potentiel, mais Annie reprenait un peu de bon sens en emménageant avec sa tante jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de ce qu'elle voudrait faire de sa vie. Lisbon était prête à lui laisser du temps, à condition qu'Annie lui donne un coup de main.

Cela signifiait conduire Dani à l'école maternelle sur le chemin jusqu'à à son travail de vendeuse afin que Lisbon ne soit pas elle-même en retard. Après le chaos que trouver et tuer John Le Rouge avait été puis la surprenante et émotionnellement dévastatrice nouvelle qui l'avait conduite à prendre du recul pour réévaluer sa propre vie.

En fait, elle avait quitté son emploi peu de temps après que Jane ait cessé de venir. Sa grossesse était ce qui l'avait forcé à réévaluer où elle pouvait aller et ce qu'elle voulait faire. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait commencé à s'entretenir avec le FBI pour voir s'ils étaient intéressés: ils l'étaient. C'est juste avant la naissance de Danielle que Kate était arrivée et tout à coup elle eut un nouvel objectif: le livre. Elle prit le temps de commencer son travail, déménagea à Los Angeles et appris à équilibrer son temps en essayant d'écrire et de prendre soin d'un nourrisson.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait réussi à enchaîner quelques phrases, puis avait survécu à la tournée promotionnelle comprenant des douzaines de villes, des apparitions dans les médias, dont deux participations à des talk show. Elle n'avait jamais voulu rencontrer Kelly Rippa mais cette interview avait excité sa belle-sœur. Et après le succès du livre, le très grand succès si la persistance de ses éditeurs pour l'écriture d'un autre livre était une indication, elle était tranquillement revenue à ce qu'elle était vraiment: un flic.

Mais avec sa fille si jeune et son goût déclinant pour chasser les tueurs sans une certaine menace blonde à ses côtés, elle se contenta d'un devoir plus administratif. Certains jours, elle se sentait étrangement comme Minelli, dictant quoi faire à ses agents et parlant à quelques gros bonnets réclamant toujours une faveur. Elle n'était pas une imbécile, elle savait que ce que ses patrons adoraient était le prestige de son nom et de son parcours. Dire au public que la femme qui avait aidé à attraper John Le Rouge était sur l'affaire contribuait beaucoup à apaiser les craintes, même si elle ne faisait que donner quelques idées et réclamait des mandats aux juges.

Non que ça ait été de tout repos. Son livre et la promotion avaient fait d'elle une cible facile et le livre lui avaient donné quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, la transparence. Tous ceux qui avaient lu son livre connaissaient son enfance, son travail de flic puis d'agent d'Etat. Ils savaient jusqu'où elle était allée pour attraper John Le Rouge, ils savaient comment l'enquête l'avait mise dans son collimateur et s'ils l'avaient vraiment lue attentivement, alors ils savaient que le tueur en série l'avait choisie pour lui-même.

Cette partie lui donnait encore ses cauchemars, l'idée que le psychopathe qu'elle détestait avait cru qu'elle pourrait jamais être avec lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas de l'amour, il n'en était pas capable. Non, il avait simplement convoité ce que Jane avait. Son obsession pour Jane avait atteint des sommets fous au point qu'il voulait presque prendre sa place, en prenant ce qui était à Jane et ça l'incluait, elle. Ce n'était pas facile d'être prise pour cible comme la Clarice Starling de John Le Rouge, mais au moins elle s'en était sortie avec sa santé mentale toujours intacte.

Une part d'elle s'était autrefois demandé si cela avait dérangé Jane, que le monstre qu'il avait chassé avait jeté son dévolu sur elle aussi, mais elle s'était rendu compte que Jane ne retiendrait jamais cela contre elle. C'est plutôt lui-même qu'il blâmait pour cela, ses actions la mettant dans le radar de John Le Rouge. C'était peut-être ce qui l'avait tenu à l'écart, ça avait certainement du sens pour lui de porter ce fardeau. Mais cela n'avait pas rendu la vie de Lisbon plus facile, cela n'avait aucunement rendu les choses moins douloureuses.

Alors qu'elle se rendait au travail, son téléphone sonna et le nom de Chris apparut. Elle répondit rapidement. "Hé, Chris. Je suis en chemin pour le travail. Quoi de neuf?"

-" Je sais, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais j'ai reçu un appel du traiteur. Elle a besoin de savoir ce que tu veux pour les hors d'œuvre."

Lisbon grimaça, elle n'avait même pas jeté un regard à la liste des aliments, ou au menu du traiteur d'ailleurs. "Oh tu sais que je ne suis pas difficile, je suis sure que ce que tu voudras sera parfait."

-" Ma sœur pense que les mini gâteaux de crabe et les petites **quesadillas** seraient le mieux."

-" C'est tentant", déclara Lisbon, cédant une fois de plus la décisions à sa future belle- sœur.

Elle l'avait beaucoup fait en réalité, pour chaque décision concernant le mariage. Les fleurs étaient des roses et des lys ... ou était-ce des gardénias? Elle ne savait pas et ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle aurait laissé la sœur de Chris choisir sa robe si cela avait été possible, mais Kate l'avait elle-même traînée dans trois boutiques de mariage différentes.

Chris avait souligné son attitude blasée par rapport au mariage par le passé et elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne se souciait pas vraiment de la cérémonie, elle avait juste hâte d'être mariée. C'était la vérité, elle voulait que le mariage soit derrière elle afin d'arrêter de penser à tout le reste.

Depuis le mariage de Cho, elle s'était jetée tête la première dans sa relation avec Chris. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de se demander pourquoi elle était soudainement devenue désespérée d'être engagée dans une réelle relation, pourquoi elle voulait vraiment être mariée. Annie pensait qu'elle voulait juste un père pour sa fille, mais Lisbon n'aimait pas cette explication, ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle avait pris ce virage étrange après le mariage de Cho. Eh bien, il y avait une explication, mais Lisbon n'aimait pas y penser.

Jane était hors de sa vie pour de bon, son mariage n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Rien.

Alors elle discuta avec son fiancé de leur prochain mariage et il suggéra de nouveau qu'ils commencent à chercher une nouvelle maison, quelque chose de plus grand que celle qu'elle possédait pour le moment. C'était quelque chose qu'elle essayait d'éviter, elle ne voulait pas trouver un nouvel endroit pour vivre, pas alors qu'elle avait travaillé si dur pour trouver une foyer où elle se sentait à nouveau entière.

Après cela, elle l'écouta vaguement parler, son accent du sud légèrement audible. Son accent était une partie de son charme, avec ses bonnes manières du Sud et son amour pour la nourriture de l'âme. Elle avait eut la chance de gouter à la cuisine de sa mère quelques mois plus tôt et elle devait admettre que c'était meilleur que n'importe lesquels des trucs qu'elle mélangeait à la maison et la plupart de ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre au restaurants. Elle aurait aimé avoir de nouveau un peu de ce poulet frit, même si cela devait finir par boucher ses artères.

Maintenant, si seulement elle pouvait apprendre à aimer son obsession pour le football du Tennessee.

Enfin, ils se dirent au revoir, prévoyant de se voir le soir même si possible. Il devait parler à ses éditeurs, ce qui pourrait signifier une session d'écriture nocturne pour lui. Elle raccrocha son téléphone et continua sa route jusqu'au travailler en silence.

Chris était un homme bon, doux et charmant, merveilleux avec Dani mais il ne la poussait pas non plus. Il reconnaissait qu'elle était la mère de Dani et, même s'il l'aimait, il n'était pas son père. Ils avaient pensé à l'adoption, mais cela s'était avéré impossible du propre fait de Lisbon. En fin de compte, la situation resterait telle qu'elle était, Dani comme sa fille à elle et Chris ayant une nouvelle belle-fille.

Elle se gara sur le parking de la succursale du FBI à Los Angeles et pénétra à l'intérieur, adressant un signe de tête et souriant aux gens qui passaient et la saluaient dans le couloir avant qu'elle n'atteigne son bureau. Le bureau était jonché de papiers et de photographies de sa fille, sauf une, un cliché de toute son équipe. Elle avait été prise huit ans auparavant, avant la plupart du chaos, avant une longue liste de noms, avant Las Vegas, avant qu'elle n'ait jamais entendu parler de Tyger Tyger brûlant brillant. Une époque plus simple où elle avait été tellement heureuse.

Lisbon parcourut son bureau du regard, son nom sur la porte et une demi-douzaine de photos de sa fille lui renvoyant un sourire. C'était sa vie maintenant, les meilleurs et les pires moments. Et elle retrouvait le bonheur à nouveau, morceau par morceau.

**-o-o-o-**

Le déjeuner avec Kate était un rituel presque quotidien maintenant, quelque chose qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux faire ensemble maintenant qu'elles vivaient dans la même ville. Kate était sa seule amie vivant à proximité et la meilleure amie qu'elle aie eue depuis son adolescence. Habituellement, les conversations tournaient autour de la vie d'amoureuse de Kate et son mariage à venir. S'asseoir à la terrasse d'un restaurant et parler de potins autour d'une salade lui permettaient de se sentir comme un être humain à part entière.

-" Et avant que j'oublie, il y a quelque chose d'incroyable qu'il faut que je te dise."

-" Quoi?" Demanda Lisbon, se mordant la langue. La dernière chose _ incroyable_ que Kate lui avait dite, c'est que le gars de son salle de sport l'avait reluquée.

-" En fait, je dois d'abord te poser une question," lui dit Kate sournoisement. "Qui voudrais-tu voir jouer ton rôle dans un film?"

-" C'est une blague?"

-" J'imagine assez Sandra Bullock, mais tu sais que Kate Beckinsale serait également un bon choix."

Lisbon secoua la tête. " Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?"

Kate sourit. " Mon éditeur a appelé, il y a eut une très bonne offre pour adapter notre livre en film."

-" Tu te moques de moi."

-" Non, est-ce que ce n'est pas incroyable ?"

-" Plutôt horrible," précisa Lisbon: " Je ne veux pas que ma vie devienne une grande histoire Hollywoodienne."

-" Ils changeraient les noms."

-" Oui, bien sûr parce que personne ne se rendrait compte sur quoi est basé le film," se moqua Lisbon. " C'est vraiment de mauvais goût, de vraies personnes sont mortes à cause de John le Rouge. Cette histoire ne devrait pas être utilisée pour vendre des billets de cinéma avec du pop-corn hors de prix."

Kate roula des yeux mais elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que Lisbon donne son accord. " Très bien, je leur ai déjà dit que tu ne serais jamais d'accord."

- "Alors pourquoi en parler?"

-"Principalement parce que je voulais voir ton visage quand je te le dirais."

Lisbon regarda son amie. " Parfois, tu agis comme une enfant." Mais elle était amusée ... cela lui rappelait une époque où la moquerie et la taquinerie n'était qu'une partie de son quotidien.

Kate se mit à rire. " Pour parler d'autre chose, ils espèrent toujours que tu écrives un autre livre avec moi."

Lisbon sourit et secoua la tête. "Aussi amusante que l'idée soit, sur quoi porterait-il exactement?"

- "McTier? Volker, la liste s'allonge encore et encore. Tes jours au CBI t'offrent une mine d'or de sujets, pourquoi ne pas en creuser certains?"

Elle haussa les épaules. " L'enjeu du livre n'a jamais été de m'enrichir ou de me donner une tape dans le dos pour un travail bien fait. C'était pour mettre de l'ordre dans tout ce qui s'était passé." Elle regarda ses mains, " Et me rappeler que tout cela était vrai, après que tout se soit effondré et que les membres de mon équipe aient pris des chemins différents ... J'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelque chose pour prouver que tout cela était arrivé ... que j'ai eu ces expériences et cette famille avec mes coéquipiers. "

Kate était sérieuse maintenant, jetant à son amie un regard attentif " Tu sais que tu n'avais pas besoin d'un livre pour cela. Et ton équipe ... ils ne t'ont pas quittée. Ils sont juste allés de l'avant, tout comme toi."

-" Grace, Wayne et Kimball ne m'ont pas quittée," acquiesça Lisbon.

-" D'accord, trois sur quatre, et si tu veux vraiment parler de preuve sur ce qui est arrivé avec _lui_. Dani est la preuve dont tu as besoin. "

Lisbon prit une gorgée d'eau, ses joues rougissant au souvenir de sa fille et des circonstances de sa conception. " Il ne s'agissait pas de Dani. Mais ce n'est pas la question. Les cicatrices des cas McTier et Volker ne sont pas comme John le Rouge, ils ne me tiennent pas éveillée la nuit et je ne ressens pas le besoin de prouver à moi-même et à tout le monde pourquoi les choses se sont passées comme elles se sont passées."

Kate hocha la tête, elle comprenait son amie. " Alors est-ce que tu jetteras au moins un œil à mon prochain livre?"

Lisbon roula des yeux. " Je ne peux pas corriger ta grammaire, mais je peux te dire si c'est bon ou pas."

-" C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Elles rirent toutes les deux légèrement puis Kate éloigna la conversation de son travail, parlant à la place de sa sœur qui vivait à Phoenix et son mode de vie ultra conservateur. Elles trouvaient toutes les deux amusants les malheurs de la sœur de Kate comme la fois où elle l'avait appelée en larmes parce que son fils avait perdu une dent et qu'elle n'aurait pas repoussée avant les photos de Noël.

Oui, vraiment une chose qui méritait qu'on pleure dessus

Lisbon riait encore quand elle a vit Kate changer d'expression, comme si elle était choquée. " Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda-t-elle, vraiment inquiète pour son amie.

-" Est-ce que tu sais où Jane est maintenant?"

-" Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi?"

-" Parce que c'est pas lui, là bas?"

-" Quoi?" Lisbon se retourna rapidement sur son siège et chercha un visage familier. Kate avait dû se tromper. Jane ne pouvait pas être à Los Angeles, il ne pouvait être nulle part part d'elle. De plus, Kate n'avait vu de Jane que des photos. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle soit en mesure de l'identifier. Ce devait être une erreur.

Sauf que deux secondes plus tard elle le vit aussi.

Il était debout dans la rue, à côté d'une voiture garée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la sienne ou non, ce n'était certainement pas sa Citroën. Mais Jane la regardait, la fixant plus précisément..

-" Oh mon Dieu," murmura Lisbon, incapable de détourner le regard.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?" Demanda Kate.

-" Je ... je ne sais pas," répondit Lisbon, "je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le mariage de Cho." Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-il ici? Pourquoi maintenant? Un mois avant son mariage? Il était trop tard pour qu'il veuille la récupérer... Beaucoup, _beaucoup_ trop tard.

Et soudainement, Jane se dirigeait vers elle.

-" Merde," dit Kate, en appuyant sur le mot.

Lisbon aurait pu être d'accord avec ce sentiment si elle n'était pas sur le point d'avoir une crise cardiaque. " Je dois y aller, _maintenant_*."

-" Tu ne veux pas…?"

-" Non," la coupa rapidement Lisbon. " Je ne veux pas. Je ne peux pas recommencer. Pas maintenant." Lisbon attrapa son sac et se précipita hors du restaurant, oubliant qu'elle n'avait même pas encore payé son repas. Eh bien, elle rembourserait Kate plus tard, pour le moment fuir était bien plus important.

Lisbon ne se retourna pas, ne pensa même pas à s'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit dans sa voiture et sur la route pour l'antenne du FBI à Los Angeles. Une voiture klaxonna à côté d'elle et elle ne savait pas pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie finalement qu'elle avait fait une embardée sur la route, ses mains tremblaient tellement.

Elle se gara le parking à demi vide d'une banque et mis sa tête dans ses mains, faisant tout son possible pour simplement rester calme et respirer. Mon Dieu. Pourquoi était-il ici? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu l'amener si près d'elle? Etait-il juste de passage? Ou ... ou était-il là pour la voir?

Lisbon essuya les larmes de ses joues et secoua la tête. Non, il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour toute sorte d'excuses. Il ne pouvait pas changer, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit. Donc, ce devait être une coïncidence. Il ne devait pas être là pour elle.

Il ne pouvait pas.

**-o-o-o-**

Son téléphone sonna dès qu'elle pénétra dans son bureau et elle ne fut pas surprise de voir le nom de Kate. " Est-ce que tu vas bien?" Demanda Kate dès que Lisbon répondit, n'attendant même pas un «bonjour» poli.

-" Je vais bien", lui assura Lisbon: " Je suis à mon bureau maintenant, tout va bien."

-" Je ne t'avais jamais vue si paniquée."

-" J'étais juste surprise de le voir," répondit Lisbon. Elle était silencieuse pendant un moment avant de rassembler le courage de demander. "As-tu parlé avec lui?"

-" Non, dès que tu t'es enfuie il t'a juste regardée t'en aller puis il est parti. Je sais qu'il m'a vue mais de toute évidence il essayait de te parler ... est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?"

Lisbon poussa un lourd soupir et secoua la tête, même si son amie ne pouvait pas la voir. " Non, je ne sais pas de quoi il voudrait me parler. Il ne m'a jamais appelée après le mariage de Cho et pour autant que je sache, il n'a contacté personne d'autre."

-" Alors pourquoi est-il ici?"

-" Je ne sais pas," répéta-t-elle, puis pensa à un scénario probable. "Il est probablement juste de passage et il se trouve qu'il m'a vue."

Kate renifla. "Crois-tu vraiment à ce genre de coïncidence? Il *_se trouve_* justement à Los Angeles, il _se trouvait_ descendant cette rue et il _se trouve_ qu'il t'a vue? "

-" C'est possible."

-" Dans _les films_. "

Lisbon gémit. "Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est là. Je ne sais pas de quoi il veut parler. Cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je ne vais pas le voir."

-" Pourquoi pas?"

-" Parce que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne changerait les choses."

-" Et s'il veut être avec toi?"

Cela fit hésiter Lisbon, elle ne pouvait nier la façon dont son cœur accélérait à cette idée, combien une part d'elle le voulait encore désespérément. S'il pouvait venir à elle et réellement être avec elle, réellement lui prouver qu'il resterait vraiment et l'aimerait pour toujours ... hé bien elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait. Lisbon fixa la bague de fiançailles à sa main et elle sut ce que sa réponse devrait être.

Mais rien de tout cela n'importait vraiment.

-" Il a toujours voulu être avec moi," lui rappela Lisbon, " mais il ne veut pas se permettre cette possibilité."

-" C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'aie jamais entendue."

Lisbon ne put pas s'empêcher de rire un peu, surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas pleurer. " C'est Jane, rien n'est jamais simple avec lui. Je devrais le savoir, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui."

Kate rit un peu, mais son rire s'effaça et il ne resta que l'incertitude. Ce fut Kate qui demanda finalement. " Il est là ... Tu vas lui parler de Dani?"

-" Non," insista Lisbon fermement, "il n'y a pas de raison qu'il sache."

-" Tu es sure?"

-" Kate, il ne va pas rester. Il va juste lui faire du mal si jamais l'un des deux savait, il vaut mieux pour chacun d'eux qu'il reste dans l'ombre et qu'elle ignore qu'il est ici."

Elle soupira aussi maintenant. " C'est ta vie, ton enfant et ta vie amoureuse foirée, c'est ton choix."

Lisbon hocha la tête, soulagée. "Oui, ça l'est."

Kate fut silencieuse pendant un moment. "Tu vas toujours épouser Chris n'est-ce pas?"

-" Bien sûr," déclara Lisbon rapidement. "Pourquoi repérer Jane au détour d'une rue changerait cela?"

-" Aucune raison," répondit Kate, mais sa voix n'était pas aussi certaine.

-" Tout va bien," déclara Lisbon, " Dans un mois Chris et moi serons mariés et Jane aura disparu demain. Je doute de jamais le revoir."

Cette pensée la tuait, mais c'était très probablement la vérité.

-" D'accord," dit Kate, "alors je suppose que rien n'a changé."

" Non," admit-elle. " Rien n'a changé."

Peu importe combien elle voulait que les choses soient différentes.

**-o-o-o-**

Elle se plongea dans le travail après sa presque rencontre avec Jane pendant sa pause déjeuner, son téléphone lui brûlant cependant les doigts. Chaque fois qu'il sonnait, elle sursautait, s'attendant à moitié à entendre sa voix à l'autre bout. Mais tout ce qu'elle reçut fut un appel de son patron lui rappelant la réunion managériale qu'elle avait presque oubliée.

Après avoir enfin quitté la réunion, elle vit qu'elle avait un message sur sa boite vocale, son cœur martelant jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Chris. Apparemment, leur rendez-vous nocturne était annulé sauf si elle voulait passer la soirée à le regarder écrire. C'était probablement pour le mieux, elle n'aurait pas réussi à se détendre assez pour en profiter.

Quand elle franchit la porte d'entrée, elle fut immédiatement accueillie par sa fille qui se jeta autour de ses jambes. Lisbon la prit avec joie dans ses bras et suivit le son de la télévision pour trouver Annie dans le salon, semblant prête à sortir en ville. " Hé, tu es rentrée," dit Annie.

-" Ouais," répondit-elle, " merci d'avoir récupéré Dani, j'espère qu'elle a été sage toute la journée."

-" DJ a été formidable," lui dit Annie.

-" Annie m'a emmenée manger une glace," s'exclama Dani, "elle a parlé à l'homme derrière le comptoir pendant un moment. Mais il m'a donné un cône arôme chocolat et guimauves."

Lisbon se retourna pour regarder sa nièce, lui donnant un regard contrarié. " L'homme derrière le comptoir?"

-" Quoi, il était mignon!"

Elle roula des yeux. " J'espère que tu ne vas pas à la rencontre d'inconnus au hasard des magasins de glaces."

-" Non, Jenna et moi allons à notre coin habituel."

Lisbon hocha la tête, c'était au moins ça. Annie était sauvage, mais elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait prendre soin d'elle-même et son amie pourrait s'occuper du reste si besoin est. "Restez simplement ensemble, et n'acceptez pas de boissons venant d'étrangers."

-" Je sais, je ne suis pas idiote."

-" Non, tu es ma nièce qui a donné à ma fille une tonne de sucre avant de me la ramener."

Annie sourit. "DJ sait qu'elle est ma petite cousine préférée."

Lisbon gémit, et pas seulement parce que c'était indéniablement vrai. Annie était tombée éperdument amoureuse de son enfant dès le moment où elle était née, sans doute parce qu'elle était assez âgée pour trouver les bébés plus intéressant que certains de ses plus jeunes cousins. Ça et Annie se sentait liée à elle, l'enfant extérieur à la famille.

Si seulement elle pouvait oublier ce surnom.

-" Fais attention," rappela Lisbon à sa nièce, " et appelles moi si tu as besoin d'aide."

-" Si j'ais besoin d'une caution, par exemple?"

Elle serra les dents. " Très drôle."

-" C'est quoi une caution, maman?" Demanda Dani avec curiosité.

-" Rien dont tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter", lui assura Lisbon, " et quelque chose dont ta cousine ferait mieux de ne pas avoir besoin si elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle."

Annie ricana et se leva. "Okay, DJ. Je sors, mais notre soirée cinéma de samedi soir tient toujours, hein ? T'as vérifié ton agenda?"

"Oui!" s'écria Dani, elle aimait être traitée comme une adulte, même si vérifier son agenda voulait dire s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de conflit avec l'heure du coucher. Lisbon sourit alors qu'Annie embrassait la petite fille sur le dessus de la tête avant de se diriger vers la porte, ses bottes lourdes claquant sur le sol au loin.

Lisbon sentit le poids familier de l'inquiétude après avoir entendu la voiture d'Annie sortir de l'allée, mais elle fit ce qu'elle put pour l'ignorer. Sa nièce était intelligente, elle n'avait jamais eut d'ennuis sérieux. Elle pouvait se consoler avec cela.

Elle se tourna vers sa petite fille, encore innocente et jeune. "D'accord, ma chérie. Qui veut des nuggets de poulet pour le dîner?"

"Moi! Moi! Moi!" Dit Dani en sautillant. Elle se fichait que les nuggets de poulet étaient l'une des rares choses que Lisbon puisse bien faire, car il était facile de simplement ouvrir le sac et les mettre au four. Elle aimait quand même ce petit plaisir, ça et elle était probablement encore excitée par toutes les glaces.

Mais sa mère était reconnaissante d'être occupée pour la nuit avec sa fille surexcitée, cela pourrait détourner son esprit du fait qu'elle avait vu l'homme qui lui avait sans le savoir légué cette belle chevelure blonde et ce sourire éblouissant.

Dîner, jeux, l'heure du bain et le coucher étaient finalement passés et Lisbon s'installa pour la nuit. Sa fille dormait dans son petit lit, cachée sous ses couvertures. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de chuchoter les mêmes mots. " Je t'aime, Dani. Mon cadeau, mon espoir, mon tout."

Lisbon remplit le silence de la maison avec les tâches ménagères et le faible bourdonnement de la télévision; les vagues s'écrasant sur la plage étaient apaisantes mais pas assez pour empêcher son esprit de tournoyer autour des événements de la journée. Ou plutôt du seul événement qui la rendait actuellement nerveuse. Elle se sentait mieux en sachant que Jane n'avait pas essayé de lui téléphoner ou de la contacter depuis qu'il était presque tombé sur elle. Kate lui avait dit qu'il était simplement parti après sa fuite, avec de la chance il avait compris le message qu'il était préférable de simplement rester loin d'elle désormais.

Dani était profondément endormie dans son lit à l'étage tandis qu'Annie était sortie, avec de la chance sans s'attirer d'ennui. Mais à vingt et un ans il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse réellement la contrôler et elle était assez âgée pour entrer dans les bars si elle le voulait, et tandis que Tommy était toujours inquiet pour sa fille, Lisbon avait le sentiment qu'elle finirait par retomber sur ses pieds une fois qu'elle serait installée.

D'ici là, elle avait la chambre d'ami de Lisbon, tant que ça ne la dérangeait pas de faire du baby-sitting de temps en temps.

Mais pour l'instant Lisbon surveillait elle-même la maison et essayait de terminer une partie de la lessive, tout ce qui pourrait occuper son esprit avec autre chose que Patrick Jane. Il lui restait un mois avant son mariage avec Chris et cela faisait un an qu'elle avait vu Jane pour la dernière fois, la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se retrouver coincée dans ce pétrin à nouveau. Elle avait finalement décidé de simplement mettre tout cela derrière elle. Elle n'était pas en colère, elle ne l'avait jamais été. Était-elle triste? Oui, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier, mais quelque part le long du chemin elle avait décidé qu'il était temps d'au moins essayer d'être heureuse et peut-être qu'un jour elle le serait enfin.

Elle portait le panier de linge à la machine à laver mais s'arrêta dans le couloir en voyant les photos sur l'étagère. Elle les avait placées là quand elle avait emménagé ici, et en avait ajouté quelques unes de Dani à mesure qu'elle avait grandi. Mais la plupart étaient exactement les mêmes. C'était son petit sanctuaire dédié à la vie qu'elle avait autrefois. Des photos de son équipe au CBI, une les représentant tous ensemble, d'autres avec seulement eux. Une du mariage de Grace et Rigsby, Cho et son épouse Annie avaient été ajoutés plus tard ... et une d'elle et Jane. Elle avait pensé à retirer celle-ci de nombreuses fois mais n'avait jamais été capable de le faire.

Lisbon laissa tomber le panier et saisit la photo encadrée à la place, les regardant tous les deux. Elle avait été prise six ans auparavant quand ils n'étaient rien de plus que des amis et des collègues ... même si elle avait déjà de vrais sentiments pour lui depuis un certain temps. Même alors elle avait secrètement su que les choses finiraient probablement mal, elle avait eu raison, mais tort de croire que le travail serait le problème. Jane avait suffisamment de problèmes, le travail n'avait rien à voir avec ça au final.

Elle reposa la photo et les regarda toutes ensemble. C'était sa famille. La famille qu'elle avait aimée et élevée pendant des années. Ça lui avait brisé le cœur de la voir éclater à la fin, même si c'était pour de bonnes raisons. Elle ne pouvait pas blâmer Rigsby et Van Pelt de vouloir commencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle ville qui n''était pas remplie de souvenirs de leurs échecs et de leurs douleurs. Elle ne pouvait même pas être contrariée que Jane ait ressenti le même besoin, il ne lui avait jamais menti, il lui avait toujours dit que quand John Le Rouge aurait finalement disparu ... qu'il disparaîtrait aussi. Il voudrait être ailleurs, loin de la famille qu'il avait perdue et la douleur qu'il avait infligée. En fait, elle devrait réellement être en colère contre elle-même, son amour pour elle était ce qui l'avait obligé à revenir maintes et maintes fois. Elle avait été celle qui l'avait empêché de prendre un nouveau départ.

À cet égard, elle pouvait se blâmer pour la douleur, mais aurait-elle pu réellement éviter de tomber amoureuse? Non. Et le savoir ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles, cela la déchirait toujours de l'intérieur de savoir que tout le travail qu'elle avait accompli au fil des ans avait été déchiré en lambeaux quand le démon avait finalement été tué. Cela n'aidait pas à soulager la douleur d'avoir été un second choix et d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie à des fantômes.

Mais elle avait eut sa fille dans tout ça. C'était un remboursement plus que suffisant pour ses larmes.

Avec un soupir Lisbon ramassa de nouveau le panier à linge et le porta à la petite buanderie qui attenante à la cuisine. Elle déversa le linge sur le sol et était sur le point de commencer le tri quand un coup fort contre la porte perturba sa solitude mélancolique. Elle grogna et jeta au sol la chemise qu'elle tenait avant de se diriger vers le vestibule. Le verre dépoli l'empêchait de voir qui était son visiteur tardif probablement, Annie trop ivre pour trouver sa clé.

Lisbon ouvrit la porte, prête à traîner sa nièce à l'intérieur. Sauf que ce n'était pas Annie.

C'était Jane.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: Voilà pour la première partie de ce chapitre. Je posterais la seconde aussi rapidement que possible. Mais ma Beta a également beaucoup de travail et peu de temps libre. Alors soyez patient. Je vous promets de ne pas vous oublier.**

**Je posterais aussi très vite le chapitre 9 de ma fic **_Vies Secrètes_**. Il avance bien et vous aurez certaines réponses que vous attendez, mais pas toutes. **

**Bonne soirée a tous,**

_Sweety 01/02/14_


	2. Chapter 1, Partie 2

**A/N****: bonjour a tous chers lecteurs. Je voulais vous poster ce chapitre plus tôt, mais j'ai eus quelques petits soucis, comme ma voiture qui m'a encore lâché, du coup je me retrouve a faire presque 9km a pieds pour allé travailler, sous la pluie parce qu'aucun bus ne passe part chez moi. Alors j'ai été bien trop fatiguée pour penser aux fics.**

**Voici donc enfin la seconde partie de ce chapitre un. Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis heureuse de voir que vous aimez cette fic, autant que j'ai aimé la traduire.**

**Je vous laisse maintenant le découvrir.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>Un mois avant son mariage, Jane revient dans la vie de Lisbon et chamboule tout. Ils doivent tous les deux gérer leur vie d<em>_'__après John Le Rouge et la vie que Jane a rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Jisbon, bien entendu. _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1, Partie II:<span> **

**Nothing Goes As Planned, Everything Will Break**

"_Chasser les monstres vous change_."

* * *

><p>Pendant un long moment tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de rester bouche bée devant lui, trop abasourdi pour comprendre réellement ce qui se passait. À son crédit, il fit à peu près la même chose.<p>

Comment diable l'avait-il trouvée? Pourquoi était-il là?

Et cette fois, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir.

-" Je ... je ... tu ne devrais pas être ici," balbutia Lisbon et elle commença à refermer la porte sur lui. Trop secoué pour reconnaître à quel point cela était ridicule et grossier.

Mais Jane poussa contre la porte, l'empêchant de la fermer. " Je devais te voir."

-" Pourquoi?" Lui demanda-t-elle. "Que fais-tu ici? Ça fait plus de quatre ans, qu'est-ce qui a pu changer pour tu viennes maintenant?"

Il avait l'air un peu honteux maintenant, embarrassé, comme un petit garçon pris dans un mensonge. " Cho m'a dit que tu allais te marier."

Il y avait deux choses qui la surprirent dans cette déclaration. La première étant que Cho était en contact avec Jane, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait effectivement gardé des contacts avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Elle avait supposé que la seule personne avec qui il avait parlé au cours des années à l'exception du mariage était elle ... et ça avait prit fin plus de huit mois avant le mariage de Cho. La seconde est que Jane avait eut l'envie de venir la voir une fois qu'il avait découvert pour ses fiançailles... Il lui avait pratiquement dit qu'elle avait besoin de passer à autre chose. Pourquoi était-il paniqué maintenant?

-" C'est vrai," lui dit Lisbon doucement, " dans un mois." Elle le regarda, se sentant un peu coupable qu'il ait un certain problème avec ça... mais surtout elle était confuse. " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Jane?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je ne sais pas." Il passa une main dans son sa toujours épaisse, toujours belle chevelure blonde bouclée. "C'est juste que je... Quand j'ai découvert que tu allais te marier. J'ai détesté ça."

Lisbon recula et il profita de l'occasion pour franchir la porte, mais il resta à l'entrée. " Es-tu... Es-tu en train de dire que tu veux être avec moi maintenant?"

Son cœur battait la chamade et elle sentit quelque chose croître dans son estomac. La peur, la colère... L'espoir. C'était comme un tourbillon qui s'installait en elle, elle ne savait que ressentir.

Mais elle écrasa tout espoir quand Jane secoua la tête.

-" Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux juste pas que tu te maries."

Lisbon croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. "Ce n'est pas juste, Jane. Tu ne peux pas me dire que je suis mieux sans toi, disparaître pendant des années simplement pour revenir en me suppliant de ne pas aller de l'avant. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça."

-" Je sais que ce n'est pas bien," acquiesça Jane.

-" Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici?" Lui demanda de nouveau Lisbon, mais elle n'attendait pas de réponse. " Tu as déjà détruit ma vie une fois, ne recommence pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Jane. Je ne veux pas vivre ma vie seule. Je voulais être avec toi, je t'ai donné cette chance, mais tu m'as ditque tu ne pouvais pas rester. Tu es parti."

-" Oui, je l'ai fait," dit-il doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. "Alors, tu n'as pas le droit d'être jaloux de quelqu'un d'autre qui veut ce que tu as refusé."

Jane était de nouveau silencieux, ses yeux n'étaient plus écarquillés et furieux. Il avait l'air plus triste et résigné qu'autre chose, mais beaucoup plus calme. Après un moment, il hocha la tête. " Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû venir."

Les larmes envahirent de nouveau ses yeux. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils être ensemble que pour se faire du mal?

-" Je suis désolé, Patrick," chuchota-t-elle.

Jane lui adressa un sourire contrit. "Non, c'est uniquement ma faute." Il poussa un profond soupir. "Si tu aimes vraiment quelque chose tu dois le laisser partir, non?"

Lisbon ne dit rien. Elle détestait cette phrase, la détestait passionnément. C'était la même chose qu'elle s'était repassée dans la tête lorsque Jane était parmi toutes ces années auparavant. Ça ne l'avait en rien réconfortée. Mais peut-être que Jane pouvait mettre ses émotions de côté mieux qu'elle ne le pouvait, après tout, il avait réussi à rester à l'écart pendant si longtemps.

-" Je vais m'en aller," lui dit Jane: " Et je ne te dérangerais plus."

D'un certain coté, elle ne se sentait pas mieux à l'idée que Jane puisse réellement s'éloigner pour de bon. Même si elle ne voulait pas qu'il revienne... Elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre espoir. Cela faisait mal de savoir que c'était enfin terminé, oui c'était de son fait mais il était quand même encore difficile pour elle d'imaginer les choses changeant réellement. Elle avait la robe, la date était fixée et les invitations envoyées, sa décision était prise.

Mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que cela fermerait finalement cette porte. C'était difficile parce que, durant les cinq dernières années elle avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour s'assurer qu'elle reste ouverte.

C'était mieux ainsi, se dit-elle. Sans espoir elle n'aurait finalement plus mal. C'était ce qui était le plus important, pouvoir enfin respirer sans continuer à souffrir.

-" Patrick," commença Lisbon, il s'arrêta devant la porte et se tourna pour la regarder. " Je souhaite ... Je veux que tu sois enfin heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux, tout ce que j'ai _toujours_ voulu. "

Il sourit à nouveau. " Je sais. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que…" Il s'arrêta de parler alors, en fait, il ne la regardait même plus. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur quelque chose derrière elle ... Quelque chose qui le terrifiait.

Elle plissa les yeux de confusion. " Jane?"

Il ne la regardait toujours pas, mais désigna quelque chose derrière elle. " Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Lisbon se retourna, s'attendant à moitié à ce que quelque chose d'horrible soit derrière elle. Au lieu de cela, tout ce qu'elle vit fut le couloir vide et la petite table. Rien d'inhabituel.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser ce dont il parlait... puis elle se sentit malade.

Sur la petite table reposait une photo de sa fille.

Sa fille dont la ressemblance avec son père était trop évidente pour être déniée.

Lisbon se retourna à nouveau, les yeux maintenant écarquillés, bouche bée. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, un prétexte, un mensonge, quelque chose qui puisse tout arranger. Mais son esprit était complètement vide.

Jane n'attendit pas de réponse. Au lieu de cela, il se précipita derrière elle et prit la photo pour la voir de plus près. Elle ne put que le regarder étudier la photo de sa fille... _leur_ fille, soigneusement. Il passa un doigt sur le verre, retraçant quelque chose. Son sourire? Elle ne savait pas, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Puis, il la regardait de nouveau dans les yeux, son regard assombri par le choc, la peur... Ainsi qu'un peu de colère. " Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très utile de demander son âge." Déclara Jane.

Lisbon hocha la tête, hébétée, sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle soit capable de nier ce qui était de toute évidence la vérité.

Sa confirmation apporta plus de colère dans les yeux de Jane, ainsi qu'une certaine détermination. " Où est-elle?"

-" Jane..."

-" Où est-elle?" Répéta-t-il, mais il regarda vers les escaliers, répondant à sa propre question.

-" Elle dort," déclara Lisbon, se précipitant en avant comme si cela l'arrêterait. " Il est trop tard pour ça." Lisbon n'était pas sure de vouloir dire trop tard dans la soirée... ou trop tard dans leurs vies.

Mais Jane n'était pas homme à se laisser détourner de ce qu'il voulait. Il lui lança simplement un autre regard dur et se dirigea directement vers l'étage. Elle fit quelques pas derrière lui mais cessa vite de le suivre, se laissant tomber sur les marches pour pleurer à la place.

Elle l'entendit atteindre le couloir et ouvrir une porte... puis une autre, avant de finalement trouver la chambre qu'il cherchait. Elle n'entendit plus rien après ça, mais elle connaissait assez bien Jane pour savoir qu'il ne réveillerait pas Dani. Il voulait la voir, pour se prouver que tout cela était vrai.

Elle pouvait l'imaginer là-haut, debout dans la chambre de leur fille, à quelques pas du lit. Remarquerait-il qu'elle dormait comme lui? Recroquevillée sur le côté, donnant des coups de pied dans les couvertures pendant son sommeil. S'approcherait-il assez près pour la toucher ou se contentait-il de simplement s'en mettre plein les yeux d'elle? Lisbon voulait savoir, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger de sa place dans l'escalier, elle resta assise ici à pleurer en silence. Même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait en premier lieu.

Peut-être pleurait-elle le fait que sa fille courrait désormais le danger de ressentir la même douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Les minutes passèrent, mais Lisbon ne s'en rendit pas compte. Enfin, elle entendit les pas légers redescendre tranquillement vers le couloir, se déplaçant lentement, peut-être pour s'assurer que l'enfant dormait encore ou peut-être qu'il était encore sous le choc.

Jane descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta quelques marches au-dessus d'elle. Elle l'entendit changer de position puis s'asseoir aussi, copiant sa propre posture. Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage. "Quel est son nom?"

Lisbon passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, mais ça fit peu de différence, sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure. "Danielle ... Danielle Jane Lisbon." Elle entendit sa respiration changer lorsqu'elle mentionna le deuxième prénom de sa fille. Elle se tourna finalement pour le regarder, surpris de voir que ses yeux et ses joues étaient aussi humides que les siens. "Je l'appelle Dani."

-" Danielle", dit Jane doucement, testant le nom au bout de sa langue. Il détourna le regard d'elle, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle ne savait juste pas où il était; elle n'avait pas son don pour lire dans les pensées.

-" Dis quelque chose, Jane," exhorta-t-elle. Elle voulait vraiment juste savoir où il en était dans tout cela.

Jane la regarda, les yeux toujours aussi durs. " Je pourrais demanderais pas si elle est de moi, mais je pense que nous connaissons tous les deux la réponse à cette question."

Lisbon se pinça les lèvres. "Quelle différence cela fait-il?"

-" J'avais le droit de savoir," insista Jane.

-" Quand étais-je censée te le dire? Tu n'es pas revenus et tu étais ivre la moitié des fois où tu appelais. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ça ne semblait pas être la meilleure façon de te faire savoir que j'étais enceinte."

Il se détourna encore, les lèvres serrées dans une ligne ferme, se remémorant sans doute chacun de tous ces coups de fil. " Qu'en est-il de l'année dernière? Tu as eu plein de temps au mariage. Sans parler du fait que je n'étais pas ivre à chaque fois que je t'appelais."

C'était vrai. Mais Lisbon se focalisa sur une autre raison. " Il était alors trop tard... Qu'aurais-tu fait de toute façon?"

-" Je ne sais pas!" S'exclama Jane: " Tu ne m'as pas donné la chance de le découvrir."

-" Je ne la cachais pas," rétorqua Lisbon: " Si tu voulais savoir, alors tu aurais dû revenir."

-" Ça ne rend pas les choses bien."

-" Ne me parle pas de ce qui est bien ou mal, nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as aucun argument."

Ses yeux étaient plissés vers elle, mais elle se contenta de le fixer en retour. Elle était peut-être brisée, mais elle était très protectrice envers son enfant. " Et qu'allais-tu faire? La laisser penser que ce Chris est son vrai père?"

Elle détourna le regard, les joues teintées de rouge. " Elle sait qui tu es."

-" Eh bien au moins l'un de nous le sait."

Ce commentaire envoya plus de colère en elle. " J'étais brisée, j'avais tout perdu, ma famille et mes rêves. J'ai dû tout recommencer, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en colère contre la vie que j'ai créé."

-" J'ai le droit de savoir que j'ai un autre enfant."

Eh bien, il l'avait coincée, là.

Lisbon ne pouvait pas parler, ne savait pas comment nier cette vérité universelle. Elle avait enterré cette culpabilité profondément sous des couches d'excuses, mais elle avait toujours été là, attendant que quelqu'un les écartent et la lui révèle une fois de plus. Elle regarda ses mains, sa bague de fiançailles brillant dans la pénombre. " Je ne savais pas si tu voudrais seulement d'elle."

Jane la regarda bouche bée. " Pourquoi ne voudrais-je pas de mon enfant?"

Elle rencontra son regard, lui laissant voir sa douleur une fois de plus. " Parce que tu ne voulais pas de moi."

Cette déclaration le plongea dans le silence et elle sentit les secondes s'écouler, à chaque contraction douloureuse de son cœur. Ils ne firent rien de plus que de se regarder l'un l'autre, en essayant de déterminer comment réparer ce qui semblait trop abîmé pour pouvoir l'être. Elle ne remarqua presque pas le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix d'Annie.

-" Tante Reese? Est-ce que ça va?

Oh merde.

Lisbon bondit sur ses pieds alors qu'Annie entrait dans son champ de vision. Bien sûr, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut Jane juste derrière sa tante, mais elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement. " Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Annie, remarquant que Lisbon avait pleuré.

Jane regardait droit vers la jeune fille, mais il avait l'avantage d'une mémoire photographique. " Eh bien, Annie. Tu as vraiment grandi."

La voix devait être le déclic, car la reconnaissance illumina son regard. " Le voyant est de retour?!"

-" Non," dit rapidement Lisbon, " Il n'est pas de retour. Il est juste ici."

Jane leva un sourcil. " Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement?"

-" Que tu pars," dit-elle simplement.

Mais il secoua la tête. " Nous avons encore trop de choses à nous dire."

-" Pas maintenant," répondit Lisbon.

-" Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi," coupa Annie, lorgnant les adultes avec une pointe d'amusement. Mais ses yeux brûlaient de questions.

Jane ne fit pas attention à la déclaration favorable d'Annie. " Je ne vais pas simplement partir sans parler du fait que nous avons un enfant."

Annie prit une inspiration et resta bouche bée face à eux pendant un moment. " Et bien cela répond au moins à une question."

Lisbon regarda sa nièce alors que Jane regardait Lisbon. "Et apparemment, tout le monde était au courant de ça, sauf moi."

-" S'il vous plaît, je suis de la famille. Nous savions tous qu'elle couchait avec vous."

-" Tu n'aides pas," siffla Lisbon. Annie ferma la bouche, mais ne bougea pas de là, elle savourait ce drame qui se déroulait devant elle. Lisbon soupira et se détourna de sa nièce. " Nous pouvons parler de ça... mais cela doit être fait _en privé_ et à une heure décente." Jane hocha la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle ajoute. "Sauf si bien sûr tu change d'avis."

Ses yeux brillèrent. "Je ne quitte pas cette ville tant que je n'ai pas obtenu des réponses."

Lisbon croisa son regard froidement, ne parvenant pas vraiment à croire qu'il avait envie de rester. " Dans ce cas, nous parlerons plus tard."

Jane garda ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour savoir si elle mentait ou non. Elle ne mentait pas, si Jane était sérieux au sujet de rester alors qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Mais elle n'était pas celle avec le mauvais palmarès non plus. "Je reviendrai plus tard."

-" Appelle-moi."

-" Je reviendrai," corrigea Jane, sa voix pointue. " Je voudrais rencontrer ma fille correctement."

Elle haleta alors, elle n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça. Oui, Dani était au courant pour son père, mais tout ce qu'elle connaissait de lui était une photographie et des histoires. On ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était possible de le rencontrer un jour. C'était une chose à laquelle Lisbon n'avait jamais été préparée.

Jane lui lança un regard sévère avant de se diriger vers la porte. " Je reviendrai," dit-il encore, et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Lisbon fixa l'endroit où il se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, tentant encore de démêler tout ce qui s'était passé et la promesse que sa fille allait devoir rencontrer son père pour la première fois. Heureusement Annie était là pour la ramener au présent.

-" Putain de merde! Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer?"

-" Annie," la sermonna Lisbon, comme si elle était juste agacée par ses jurons à nouveau.

"Quoi?" Demanda Annie, " je rentre à la maison et je trouve le père de ton bébé ici et tu ne vas rien me dire?"

-" C'est compliqué."

-" Sans déconner!"

-" Arrête de jurer," la réprimanda de nouveau Lisbon.

Annie roula des yeux. " Dani dort et s'il y a bien une occasion qui méritent quelques jurons, c'est quand Wonder Boy revient dans ta vie un mois avant ton mariage." Lisbon grogna et s'éloigna en se frottant les yeux, comme si cela pouvait effacer les événements de la journée. Annie sourit. " Il sait que tu vas te marier n'est-ce pas?"

-" Oui," répondit Lisbon, ça ne servait à rien de mentir maintenant.

-" C'est pour ça qu'il est venu. Il ne voulait pas que tu te maries."

-" Jane ne sait pas ce qu'il veut," déclara Lisbon, " Il a juste flippé. Il ne veut pas de moi non plus."

Annie haussa les épaules. " Mais il a découvert la vérité à propos de DJ."

-" Il a vu sa photo," expliqua Lisbon, "C'est tout ce dont il avait besoin."

-" Alors qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?"

Elle soupira. "Il est allé à l'étage pour la voir. Puis il est revenu ici et nous nous sommes disputés jusqu'à ce que tu arrives."

Annie étudia sa tante. " Donc, il ne s'est rien passé?"

Lisbon plissa les yeux. "Que pensais-tu qu'il se soit passé?" Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour réaliser. " Oh mon Dieu, Annie!"

-" Tu as une histoire avec lui."

-" Il y a quatre ans! Et je suis fiancée à Chris! Notre mariage est dans un mois!"

-"Et puis le gars sur lequel tu as pleuré ces quatre dernières années est revenu," Termina Annie, "Ne me mens pas à moi. Je sais que tu as été amoureuse de lui tout ce temps."

Lisbon la foudroya du regard. " Rien de tout ça ne compte. Je dois y faire face. Je dois trouver ce que je vais faire."

-" As-tu vraiment le choix? Il veut voir DJ et de ce que je sais, il n'est pas homme à rester les bras croisés et à attendre."

Lisbon ne pouvait pas le nier. " Non ... mais je dois faire tout mon possible pour la protéger."

-" De Jane?"

-" Oui," expliqua Lisbon. " Parce que si elle devient trop proche de lui, ça va la détruire quand il partira. Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre comme ça. Etre abandonnée n'est pas un sentiment que ma fille a jamais été supposée connaître."

Annie fut silencieuse pendant un moment avant de demander doucement. " Et s'il ne part pas?"

Elle eut l'air perdu à cette question avant de la balayer. "Il ne restera pas. Il ne l'a jamais fait auparavant. Il ne va pas le faire maintenant."

-" Est-ce que tu veux qu'il le fasse?"

Lisbon hésita. "Ce que je veux ne compte pas. Je dois affronter la réalité." Elle regarda sa nièce calmement. "Jane ne restait jamais plus de quelques jours. Il va partir et ce sera fini."

Annie haussa un sourcil. " Tu veux parier?"

Elle la regarda. "Si tu as fini d'être inutile, va dans ta chambre."

Normalement, elle aurait riposté à une telle autorité parentale mais Annie savait quand ne pas pousser sa tante trop loin, elle ne voulait pas dormir sur un banc public, après tout. Mais il fut difficile de cacher ses rires alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Elle espérait en quelque sorte que Patrick Jane resterait dans le coin.

Cela pourrait être amusant.

**- oooo -**

Il avait décidé de venir à Los Angeles en une fraction de seconde. Au cours des quatre dernières années, il était resté en contact avec Cho, surtout parce qu'il voulait savoir comment l'équipe s'en sortait sans avoir à supporter les efforts de Grace pour le faire revenir et il tentait d'éviter d'appeler Lisbon car il voulait la laisser aller de l'avant. Il pensait avoir bien fait jusqu'à ce que Cho mentionne qu'elle allait se marier dans un mois.

Ça l'avait tué.

Il avait été surpris par la douleur car il avait supposé qu'il s'était fait à l'idée que Lisbon refasse sa vie. Il avait cessé de l'appeler quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait à un rendez-vous arrangé, et il avait même subi le mariage de Cho où il avait dû la regarder s'assoir, converser, danser et toucher un autre homme. Il ne l'avait pas supplié de quitter Chris au mariage et s'il ignorait le fait qu'il s'était ensuite saoulé pendant trois jours, alors il avait fait un sacré bon boulot en la laissant partir.

Il avait jeté aux orties tous ces progrès qu'il avait faits lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle changerait de nom quelques semaines plus tard. Bien sûr, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère, qu'il devrait être heureux pour elle, qu'elle était mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qui n'était pas lui. Mais aucun de ces conseils logiques ne l'avait empêché de se précipiter à Los Angeles avec le moyen de transport le plus rapidement qu'il ait pu trouver.

Tomber sur elle au restaurant avait été un heureux accident, mais la voir fuir l'avait amené à remettre en doute la raison de sa présence. Mais le sentiment douloureux dans son cœur avait gagné la bataille, c'est pourquoi il avait trouvé son adresse, et il y était allé pour essayer de la convaincre de ne pas se marier ... même si cela était absolument fou. Il se sentait stupide de même y penser, mais Jane était aussi incroyablement soulagé d'y être allé parce qu'il savait sans aucun doute que s'il ne l'avait pas fait alors il n'aurait jamais découvert la vérité au sujet de son enfant.

Rien ne l'avait préparé pour le moment où il avait vu la photo derrière elle.

Il avait su immédiatement que c'était son enfant. Elle lui ressemblait trop, ressemblait trop à Charlotte. Mais il lui avait fallu quelques instants pour réellement assimiler tout cela, pour vraiment comprendre qu'il avait une fille avec Lisbon. La voir l'avait aidé à vraiment y croire, la regarder dormir paisiblement dans son lit, avait rendu tout cela réel: il avait une fille vivante.

Un mélange d'émotions prit possession de lui, il opta pour la colère, car c'était l'émotion la plus facile à ressentir en ce moment, et il la considérait justifiée. Elle aurait dû lui dire pour leur fille, peu importe ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il avait le droit de savoir qu'il avait un autre enfant.

Jane lui avait donné de l'espace surtout parce qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir et traiter tout cela aussi. Il n'était même pas censé être là et tout à coup, non seulement il l'avait presque suppliée de ne pas se marier mais il avait découvert qu'il avait une belle petite fille. C'était plus qu'un peu écrasant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, il rejoignit la chambre d'hôtel qu'il louait. Pendant quelques instants, il demeura immobile, pas encore remis du choc. Puis, il sortit son téléphone et appela la seule autre personne qui méritait sa colère.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une heure décente mais Cho répondit au téléphone après seulement deux sonneries. "Cho".

-" Tu ne m'as pas tout dit," lui dit immédiatement Jane.

Cho garda le silence pendant une seconde. "Jane?"

-" Pas besoin de mentir. Evidemment que tu savais."

-" Où diable es-tu?"

Jane s'assit sur le lit dans un accès de colère, les ressorts grinçant un peu. "Los Angeles."

Il entendit Cho murmurer quelque chose, ou peut-être était-ce un éclat de rire. "Oh. Tu as vu votre enfant."

Hé bien, cela confirmait son intuition. " Hé oui, Cho je l'ai vue. Et merci beaucoup de ne jamais m'avoir parlé de son existence. Un petit avertissement aurait été utile."

-" Aurait-ce fait une différence?"

Jane secoua la tête. "J'aurais dû savoir à son sujet il y a quatre ans."

-" Tu ne voulais pas savoir."

Cela l'énerva. " Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

-" Si tu avais vraiment tenu à elle, tu aurais vu les signes."

-" Je n'étais pas là pour ça," Lui rappela Jane.

-" Exactement."

Il poussa un profond soupir. " Je suis parti parce que je tenais à elle. Tu le sais et elle aussi."

Cho n'aimait pas cette explication, ou peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi compréhensif que Teresa. " Tu dis ça, mais tu n'étais pas là quand elle avait le plus besoin de toi. Tu étais égoïste."

Jane hésita un instant, avant de finalement expliquer. "Elle méritait mieux que moi, elle le mérite toujours. C'était le mieux pour elle. Je le lui ai dit. Rester aurait été la chose égoïste à faire."

-" Vous êtes tous les deux des idiots."

-" Peut-être. Mais rien de tout cela ne répond à ma question. Pourquoi aucun de vous ne m'a dit que j'avais un autre enfant?"

Cho lui répondit simplement. " Parce que c'était ce que vous vouliez tous les deux. Tu voulais qu'elle ait une vie meilleure et qu'elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau blessée par toi."

Jane n'aimait pas cette explication. " J'avais tout de même le droit de savoir que j'avais une fille"

-" C'est vrai et c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais comme toi elle est trop têtue pour laisser tomber."

-" Eh bien, c'est bon à savoir." Répondit-il, mais il n'allait pas laisser Cho s'en sortir. " Pourquoi est-ce que _tu_ ne m'as rien dit?"

-" Tu me demandes pourquoi je n'ai pas dit à une très bonne amie qu'elle devrait dire à l'homme qui l'a quittée qu'elle portait son enfant parce que s'il devait un jour le découvrir il pourrait être offensé par le fait qu'elle le lui ait caché, bien que ce type soit un idiot? "

Jane leva un sourcil à son choix de mots. " Même un idiot mérite de savoir qu'il est père."

" Tu devrais voir ça avec Lisbon."

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. " Oh, tu peux compter sur ça."

-" Tu sais, elle ne faisait que ce qu'elle croyait juste."

-" Moi aussi"

-" Et regarde où ça vous a menés."

-" Eh bien, il est difficile d'argumenter avec ça." Soupira Jane et il secoua la tête. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, quelque chose dont il était sacrément certain. "Tu savais que je viendrais ici. Tu savais que je la verrais."

-" Oui. Je savais aussi que si tu la voyais, tu verrais ton enfant et tu saurais."

Jane soupira de nouveau. " Merci. J'aurais préféré le savoir il y a quatre ans, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, je suppose."

-" Vas lui parler Jane, corrige tes erreurs avant qu'il ne soit trop tard."

Cho raccrocha après lui avoir donné ce conseil, il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Jane posa son téléphone et s'allongea sur le lit, passant une main sur ses yeux. Il était encore difficile pour lui de comprendre. Il avait passé les dernières années à essayer de retrouver sa vie, en essayant de faire ce qui était le mieux pour les gens qu'il aimait tout en restant loin du passé qui l'avait détruit.

Cela ne s'était pas bien passé du tout.

Jane regarda le plafond, son esprit encore focalisé vers ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Il devait parler à Lisbon, rencontrer Danielle et comprendre tout ça. Même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce que l'avenir lui réservait, il était difficile d'arrêter de fuir quand c'était tout ce qu'il avait connu pendant si longtemps.

Quelque chose le tracassait, une pensée qui ne voulait pas le quitter. Jane s'assit et prit la valise qu'il avait remplie à la hâte. Dans l'une des poches en lambeaux se trouvait l'un de ses biens les plus précieux ces jours-ci. Le livre de Teresa était toujours dans un état correct, même si certaines pages étaient cornées après qu'il les ait si souvent lues.

Il ouvrit la couverture sur la page de titre et passa ses doigts sur la signature de Lisbon. Il se souvenait de ce jour à New York où il avait payé un parfait inconnu une centaine de dollars pour aller à l'intérieur et faire la queue pour obtenir une copie de son livre signé. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle le voie, mais il avait besoin d'en avoir un exemplaire signé, ça avait été si important pour lui d'avoir un livre qu'elle avait tenu, que ses doigts avaient touché.

Jane dépassa sa signature, allant plutôt vers l'épilogue à la toute fin du livre. Il avait lu cette partie des dizaines de fois, voire des centaines. Ça lui était toujours resté en tête, surtout maintenant.

_Lorsque le monstre est mort il ne reste vraiment qu'une seule question à poser. Et maintenant?_

_C'était quelque chose qui avait tourmenté chacun d'entre nous dans les jours et semaines après que tout cela s__'__était terminé. J'avais toujours imaginé un __"__retour à la normale", mais je n__'__avais pas réalisé que, après quelque chose d'aussi dévastateur que cette enquête, il n'existait plus rien de __"normal". En fin de compte il n'y a vraiment qu'une seule chose que __vous puissiez faire, essayer de ramasser les morceaux._

_C'est ce que nous avons fait, avec divers degrés de succès._

_Rigsby et Van Pelt s__'__en sortaient le mieux, en prenant une lune de miel prolongée et en quittant complètement Sacramento. Une meilleure position dans une ville qui ne leur rappelait pas les problèmes que nous avions tous endurés. Ils ont leur fin réellement heureuse et je pense toujours à eux en souriant._

_Cho était celui qui pouvait assimiler tout cela le plus facilement. Il a accepté une promotion qui lui revenait depuis longtemps au CBI et est resté à Sacramento. Il a enfin sa propre équipe et il couvre mon propre leadership de honte. J'envie la facilité avec laquelle il a réussi à aller de l__'__avant, mais il a toujours été le plus résilient de nous tous. Je suis fière de lui._

_Et enfin, il y a Jane. Il n'avait jamais été destiné à rester avec nous pour toujours et une partie de moi l__'__avait toujours su__t__, même si j__'__espérais le contraire. Après que tout a été fini, Jane est simplement parti comme il était venu, et ça a eu beau me tuer, je le comprends. Il avait accompli ce qu'il était venu faire ici, il était temps pour lui de trouver une nouvelle vie, une vie qui n'était plus hantée par sa famille et le monstre qui les avait arrachées. Même si cette vie l__'__arrachait à ceux qui l'aimaient aussi. J'étais triste, je suis toujours triste, mais je ne peux pas être en colère. Il m'a laissé des souvenirs, une vie changée et le cadeau que je n'aurais jamais imaginé recevoir. Tout ce que je peux faire est de le remercier ... et espérer qu'un jour, il trouver la paix._

Jane cessa alors de lire et ferma le livre avec douceur.

Elle lui avait dit, c'était là imprimé depuis le début. Entre les lignes elle avait dévoilé son secret, mais il ne l''avait même pas su. "Le cadeau" était Danielle, celui qu'il lui avait donnée sans même le savoir. Celui qu'il avait laissé derrière lui.

Il avait toujours su que c'était une erreur de revenir et être avec elle, il n'aurait jamais dû commencer ça. Bien sûr, quand il était question de Teresa Lisbon il ne pensait pas toujours correctement. Comme elle, il avait voulu cette chance de savoir ce que c'était que d'être avec la femme qu'il aimait. Il s'était dupé en pensant que c'était possible, mais elle était bien trop bonne pour lui. Il avait fait la seule chose décente qu'il puisse faire: partir avant de faire cause encore plus de mal.

Et elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle pouvait pour être encore meilleure: lui donner un enfant.

Le plus dur, c'est que Jane ne savait pas si la meilleure chose à faire était pour lui de rester ou de partir. Mais pour le moment il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur ce qui était le mieux pour son enfant, maintenant il devait se réconcilier avec l'idée d'être à nouveau père.

Et ce serait le plus difficile.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC<strong>**…**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: et voilà, vous en pensez quoi? Toujours partant pour la suite? Je vais faire en sorte de poster la suite plus vite la prochaine fois. N'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire, l'auteur appréciera lorsqu'elle fera un tour sur ma traduction.**

**Bonne journée,**

_Sweety 11/02/14_


	3. Chapter 2, Partie 1

**A/N****: chers lecteurs, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant de partir en vacances mais j'avais pas mal de chose a faire. Enfin, le plus important est de l'avoir main tenant, envoyé directement de Los Angeles. Merci a tous pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre 2.**

**Bonne lecture a tous,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>Un mois avant son mariage, Jane revient dans la vie de Lisbon et chamboule tout. Ils doivent tous les deux gérer leur vie d<em>_'après John Le Rouge et la vie que Jane a rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Jisbon, bien entendu._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2, Partie I:<strong>

_**Everything Will Change, Nothing Stays the Same**_

* * *

><p><em>Quand il a disparu, j'ai été dévastée. Il était devenu plus qu'un ami pour moi au fil des ans et le voir s'éloigner alors qu'il souffrait tant m'a détruite. Mais le silence qui a suivi était pire. Ne pas savoir est un sort que je ne souhaite à personne. Je l'ai appelé, je l'ai même signalé en tant que personne disparue mais ça a été ignoré puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre que fuir. Il ne le sait pas, mais j'ai même fait la route jusqu'à Malibu pour identifier un corps. Pendant six heures, j'ai pensé qu'il était mort.<em>

_Bien sûr, il est sorti de nulle part, dans une église, rien de moins, pour expliquer que c'était un plan, une ruse pour capturer John le Rouge. J'étais tellement en colère qu'il m'ait abandonnée, mais la colère n'a pas duré longtemps. Je suis restée dans cette église et j'ai pleuré après son départ, pleuré et remercié Dieu qu'il soit vivant._

_Je pensais que ma douleur prendrait fin après ça. J'avais tort. L'année suivante a été la plus difficile de ma vie. Je l'ai vu sombrer dans un nouveau niveau d'obsession pendant qu'il chassait la disciple de John le Rouge que Jane avait prise une fois comme maitresse dans le cadre de son plan. J'ai passé cette année à essayer de le rattraper et à prier pour qu'il survive, que je survive. C'est tout ce que je pouvais faire. Regarder et retenir mes larmes jusqu'à ce que je puisse les laisser couler seule._

_De Tyger Tyger par Teresa Lisbon_

**- oooo -**

Lisbon se réveilla ce matin-là complètement déboussolée. Il lui avait fallu un certain temps pour en finir avec l'interrogatoire d'Annie et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle trouve le sommeil avec cette enclume au dessus de la tête. Elle avait renoncé aux alentours de cinq heures du matin et à la place, elle avait fait une longue séance de jogging sur la plage. L'air frais et salée était vivifiant et lui éclaircit les idées, l'aidant à évaluer la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

Jane était venu la veille, paniqué parce qu'elle allait se marier. Il était venu et avait découvert à propos de Dani. Maintenant, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Sa panique à propos du mariage était surprenante mais compréhensible. L'amour n'était pas quelque chose qui lui faisait défaut, il devait être difficile de la regarder tenter d'être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il aurait pu changer les choses s'il avait voulu, s'il avait pu. De toute façon, la meilleure chose à faire pour chacun d'eux était d'essayer de trouver une certaine paix, même si ce n'était pas ensemble.

Mais ce dernier point était beaucoup plus compliqué avec l'existence de Dani. Lisbon savait que Jane allait être belligérant et allait essayer de voir sa fille, c'est ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'engager à rester non plus. Il voulait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à avoir, il ne voulait tout simplement pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'ait non plus.

Après avoir fait face à cette frustrante énigme, Lisbon retourna chez elle, secouant le maximum de sable de ses pieds et passant le reste sous la douche. Puis elle prit soin de sécher ses cheveux et de les coiffer un peu, elle avait le temps. Enfin, elle enfila ses simples vêtements de travail. Son travail de bureau signifiait qu'elle pouvait porter des talons, mais vingt ans d'habitude étaient difficiles à briser. Puis elle descendit pour zapper entre les émissions du matin jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende Dani s'agiter.

Sa fille était une lève-tôt, inutile de dire de qui elle tenait ça. Dani descendit les escaliers en courant dans sa petite chemise de nuit de princesse bleue. " Maman!" cria-t-elle, simplement heureuse de vivre. C'était sa fille.

Rapidement, Dani s'étala sur le sol pour regarder les dessins animés du matin tandis que sa mère décida que des pancakes seraient un agréable régal ce matin. Elle avait mis les premiers sur la plaque quand Annie dévala les escaliers, les yeux encore endormis. Elle était encore suffisamment jeune pour que le sommeil ne soit qu'une suggestion. " Pancakes?"

Lisbon hocha la tête. " Ils seront prêts dans un moment."

-" Intéressant choix. C'est pour la distraire, elle, ou toi?"

-" Chut," chuchota Lisbon, "Elle est dans le salon."

Annie s'approcha, ses yeux brillaient. " Tu ne vas pas lui dire le medium est de retour?"

-" Il n'est pas médium et non, je ne lui dirais pas."

-" Pourquoi?"

-" Parce qu'il partira bientôt et ce sera la fin de tout ça."

-" C'est ce qu'il a dit?"

Elle secoua la tête. " Il n'en a pas eu besoin. C'est ce qu'il a toujours fait."

Annie fut silencieuse un moment avant de demander. " Tu va le dire à Chris?"

Ce n'était pas si facile de répondre à cette question. Lisbon hésita avant d'esquiver. " Je ne pense pas que ça le concerne. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que le père de Dani n'est pas dans sa vie et ça n'a pas changé."

-" Tu en es sûre?"

-" Pourquoi tu me poses la question?"

-" Parce qu'il a plus l'air d'un un gars qui court après ce qu'il veut au lieu de laisser tomber," dit Annie. " Je pense qu'il vous veut, toi et Dani."

- "Tu l'as rencontré cinq minutes il y a six ans et cinq secondes la nuit dernière," Lui rappela Lisbon: " Je pense que je le connais mieux que toi."

-" Ouais, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui tout en ayant peur de lui en même temps."

Cela prit Lisbon au dépourvu. " Excuse-moi?"

-" S'il te plaît, ne le nie pas. Je ne suis pas aveugle et j'ai lu ton livre, c'est évident."

Lisbon ne regarda pas sa nièce dans les yeux, mais tourna son attention vers les pancakes. " J'étais amoureuse de lui, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis."

-" Non, rien n'a changé, tu es toujours amoureuse de lui," déclara Annie, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. " Et épouser Chris ne résoudra pas ce problème."

-" Epouser Chris n'a rien à voir avec lui," insista Lisbon, "et tu ne peux pas sérieusement être en train d'insister sur le fait que je devrais être avec Jane."

-" Tu plaisantes? Je pense que tu devrais prendre tes jambes à ton cou parce que ce mec est foutu," lui dit franchement Annie: " Mais que tu le veuille ou non tu es coincée avec lui comme une mouche dans une toile. Je ne sais simplement pas si tu vas mourir avant qu'il ne te dévore."

Lisbon fronça le nez à cette description. " Je ne suis pas coincée avec Jane."

-" Je ne suis pas coincée avec Jane."

-" Foutaise ! Tu ne fais rien d'autre que penser à lui, fixer ces fichues photos"

-" Ne jure pas et tu as tort. Je ne fixe pas sa photo."

-" Si, tu le fais."

-" Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin des conseils amoureux venant d'une personne qui pense que faire la tournée des bars est un moyen de rencontrer la bonne personne." Annie eut l'air abasourdi par les mots très durs de sa tante... Tout comme l'était Lisbon. Elle n'avait jamais parlé ainsi à sa nièce. Jamais. " Je suis désolée, je ne le pensais pas."

-" Seigneur, tu as des problèmes."

-" Je suis juste stressée... Tu sais avec le mariage et tout ça."

-" Le retour du medium..."

-" Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui."

-" Très bien, et à propos de DJ? Quand vas-tu lui dire que son père est en ville?

-" Je ne sais pas et ne t'avise pas de lui dire quoi que ce soit."

-" Elle devrait savoir. Elle a toujours voulu le rencontrer. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à Noël."

Lisbon grimaça. " Je sais," elle soupira profondément et secoua la tête. "C'est trop compliqué en ce moment. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il envisage de faire. Pour autant que je sache, il a peut-être déjà quitté l'état. Je ne vais pas donner de faux espoirs à Dani pour simplement les voir anéantis."

Annie étudia attentivement sa tante. "Et s'il décide de rester dans les parages ?"

Elle détourna à nouveau le regard. "Il ne le fera pas," déclara définitivement Lisbon puis elle ajouta d'un ton beaucoup plus doux. "Il ne le fait jamais." Elle se retourna et croisa les yeux de sa nièce. "Le petit déjeuner est prêt, ne dit pas un mot à son sujet."

Annie roula des yeux mais garda sa bouche fermée alors que Lisbon appelait Dani dans l'autre pièce. Au moins, elle gardait son secret pour le moment, c'était tout ce que Lisbon pouvait demander.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon appela Kate en allant travailler. Dès que son amie décrocha, elle coupa toute prétexte de bonjour. "Mon bureau. Maintenant!"

-" Que s'est-il passé?"

-" Quand tu arriveras," expliqua Lisbon. Elle voulait les conseils de son amie, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle voulait parler au téléphone.

Puis elle raccrocha et reporta son attention sur la route. Mais son esprit était ailleurs, tourné vers Jane et elle assis dans les escaliers après qu'il eut appris qu'il avait un deuxième enfant. Sa dispute avec sa nièce au milieu de la cuisine. Noël dernier.

Elle et Dani avaient emballé le peu de vêtements chauds qu'elles avaient pour passer les vacances avec ses frères et leurs familles. Tout s'était bien passé jusqu'à ce que l'aîné de James invite quelques amis. Il était impossible de ne pas remarquer Dani, une maison pleine de bruns et elle avait de longs cheveux blonds bouclés. L'un d'eux avait fait une remarque insensible suggérant qu'elle avait dû être adoptée, ce qui avait poussé Dani à accourir vers elle en larmes en pensant qu'elle n'était pas sa vraie mère.

C'est alors que Lisbon avait pris la difficile décision de dire à Dani la vérité sur ses origines. Donc, assises dans une chambre d'amis chez James, elle avait sorti l'une des photos qu'elle gardait toujours dans ses affaires et avait dit à Dani qui était son père. Elle lui avait donné une histoire partielle, expliquant simplement qu'il était absent, qu'il ne savait rien d'elle, mais qu'ils s'étaient beaucoup aimé.

Dani avait fixé la photographie pendant longtemps, comprenant enfin d'où lui venaient ses cheveux blonds et son magnifique sourire. Elle avait voulu garder la photo et elle trônait toujours dans sa chambre à ce jour Mais la photographie n'était pas suffisante; Dani avait posé des dizaines de questions sur son père. Mais celle qui revenait le plus était "pourquoi?" Pourquoi était-il parti?

Aussi, peu de temps après leur retour à Los Angeles, Lisbon avait mis sa fille dans la voiture et avait conduit jusqu'à Malibu afin que Dani puisse rencontrer sa sœur aînée. Elle s'était demandé si elle avait le droit d'être là, se sentant presque obligée de présenter des excuses à la femme de Jane, mais sa fille avait enfin compris la triste vérité sur les conditions de sa venue au monde. Elle avait demandé ce qui s'était passé et il avait fallu un peu plus d'explications pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait le même père que Charlotte Jane, mais pas la même mère. En fin de compte, sa fille ne se souciait pas des demis ou des sentiers, c'était sur la tombe de sa sœur qu'elle se trouvait et c'était ce qui comptait le plus. Elle avait compris pourquoi ça rendait son père triste, il se pouvait qu'elle ne comprenne pas pourquoi cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas avec elle mais c'était suffisant pour qu'elle ait cette connexion avec lui.

Mais rien n'avait préparé Lisbon à marcher jusqu'à la voiture et remarquer que sa fille ne tenait plus sa poupée en peluche Susie. Quand elle lui avait posé la question, Dani lui avait simplement dit. " C'est effrayant sous terre, je voulais que ma sœur ait Susie pour se sentir mieux."

Ce geste innocent l'avait fait pleurer durant presque tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison. Ça lui avait fait mal de savoir que Jane n'avait aucune idée que cette précieuse enfant existait ... mais elle avait tellement peur que les réunir ne détruise cette innocence.

Lisbon dû attendre encore une vingtaine de minutes dans son bureau avant que Kate ne franchisse enfin la porte, le badge de visiteur accroché à son chemisier. " J'étais au milieu d'un grand chapitre, ça a plutôt intérêt d'être important."

Lisbon croisa son regard. " Jane est venu chez moi hier soir, me suppliant de ne pas épouser Chris et il à découvert pour Dani."

Kate la regarda bouche bée avant de se laisser tomber sans ménagement sur la chaise. " Oh Mon Dieu."

-" Ne m'en parle pas."

-" Putain de merde! Comment c'est arrivé?" Lisbon endura encore plus d'agitation de la part de Kate alors qu'elle lui expliquait ce qui s'était passé la veille, y compris la raison initiale de la visite de Jane chez elle, puis lorsqu'il avait remarqué la photo de leur fille et par conséquent appris la vérité. Kate avait l'air d'une femme jubilant devant son feuilleton préféré qui se trouvait malheureusement être la vie réelle de Lisbon.

-" Eh bien, je suppose que tu es maintenant certaine qu'il n'était pas juste de passage," lui dit Kate avec un sourire narquois.

-" Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire," admit Lisbon: " Je ne sais pas ce que _je_ vais faire. C'est un énorme gâchis. Ce serait facile si Jane repartait tout simplement. "

-" Et dévastateur," fit remarquer Kate, "tu penses vraiment qu'il va juste laisser son enfant derrière lui?"

-" Il m'a laissée derrière lui."

-" Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas pareil."

Lisbon détourna les yeux, cachant le soupçon de jalousie qu'elle ressentait à ce commentaire. C'était une chose contre laquelle elle avait commencé à se débattre la nuit dernière, le fait que si Jane restait ce n'était que pour leur fille et pas pour elle. À certains égards, cela ne semblait pas juste. " Je ne sais pas si Dani suffira de toute façon. Je sais qu'il m'aimait et qu'il pourrait probablement aimer Dani, sauf qu'il a un problème à s'autoriser à avoir quoi que ce soit. Il aurait sans doute l'impression qu'elle serait mieux sans lui."

Kate secoua la tête. "Dieu, il est vraiment dans un sale état s'il croit ça."

-" Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'est pas seulement dans un sale état, il est dans un état catastrophique."

-" Peut-être qu'il a passé les dernières années recoller les morceaux."

-" Et peut-être que demain je serai couronnée reine d'Angleterre." Le téléphone de Lisbon sonna à ce moment- là et elle baissa les yeux pour voir le numéro de Jane s'afficher. Elle ne l'avait jamais retiré de son répertoire et il n'avait jamais changé de numéro ... elle non plus.

-" Est-ce que c'est Buckingham Palace?" Demanda Kate.

-" C'est lui."

Les yeux de Kate s'élargirent alors que Lisbon soulevait le téléphone pour répondre. " Met-le sur haut-parleur!" Chuchota-t-elle sèchement et Lisbon la regarda en horreur.

-" Bonjour, Jane," dit-elle aussi calmement que possible.

-" Tu n'as jamais changé de numéro," souligna-t-il.

Elle roula presque des yeux. "Toi non plus." Ils ne reconnurent pas pourquoi ils avaient tous deux fait leur possible pour garder le même numéro. Elle savait pourquoi elle l'avait fait; elle avait toujours secrètement espéré qu'il la rappellerait. Même si elle cela faisait près de deux ans depuis la dernière fois que son numéro était apparu sur son téléphone.

Jane aussi ignora les implications. " Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle. Peut-on sauter les préliminaires désagréables? Je veux rencontrer ma fille et tu ne le veux pas."

-" Je veux que tu la rencontres," insista Lisbon. " Je veux juste m'assurer que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal au final."

-" Ou tu ne veux pas que je te fasse du mal."

-" Les deux," admit Lisbon, " mais surtout elle. Elle est jeune et elle ne comprend pas le chagrin. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me demande pourquoi son père est parti."

-" Pourquoi pas demander pourquoi il n'a pas été dans sa vie entière?" Répondit Jane: " Son ignorance sur le sujet pourrait être la réponse à cette question."

-" Peut-être," convint Lisbon, " Mais peux-tu honnêtement me dire que ça n'aurait pas été le cas autrement?" Jane était silencieux et Lisbon sentit une pointe d'orgueil à cet instant. " C'est exactement notre problème." Elle leva les yeux pour voir Kate applaudir en silence.

-" Ce que j'aurais pu faire n'est plus pertinent maintenant," souligna Jane, " nous ne saurons jamais ce qui serait arrivé si j'avais su pour Danielle. La seule chose importante, c'est ce que nous ferons à l'avenir."

Lisbon examina cette idée, sachant qu'il avait probablement raison. Le passé était le passé, il pouvait être en colère à ce sujet, mais il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent faire. Bien sûr, il était plus préoccupé par le genre de présence qu'il aurait dans leurs vies désormais, s'il décidait d'en avoir une. "Cela ne dépend que de toi," expliqua-t-elle, "Et de ce que tu peux donner."

-" Nous devons en parler."

-" Je travaille," dit-elle rapidement, effrayée à l'idée de devoir réellement ouvrir de nouveau sa vie à cet homme.

-" Alors ce soir."

-" Je ne sais pas, c'est un peu rapide et je ..."

-" Ce soir," insista Jane: " Je viendrai chez toi et nous aurons une vraie conversation sur tout ça."

Lisbon savait qu'elle était coincée, elle ne pouvait même pas mentir à l'homme au téléphone sans qu'il ne le sache. Elle devait faire à sa façon, du moins pour cette fois. " Très bien, je te vois ce soir."

Elle raccrocha son téléphone et poussa un long soupir, quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Kate la fixait encore. " Quoi?"

-" Tu vas le voir alors?"

-" Il veut parler de Dani," expliqua Lisbon, " et de ce que nous allons faire."

-" C'est-à-dire ?"

-" Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée."

**- oooo -**

Jane était un peu mitigé après sa conversation avec Lisbon, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel étant donné la tornade dans laquelle ses émotions le plaçaient actuellement. Il avait réfléchi à tout ça toute la nuit mais il se retrouvait exactement au point de départ, au moment où il avait vu cette petite fille dormir dans son lit. Il savait ce qu'il voulait, mais il l'avait toujours su. Comme l'avait dit Lisbon, il s'agissait moins de ce qu'il voulait que de ce qu'il s'autorisait à avoir.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même alors il admettrait que c'était elle qu'il avait voulu. Il avait voulu Teresa et il avait voulu avoir une famille avec elle. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait depuis un certain temps, avant même la mort de John le Rouge. Après la disparition du monstre et l'ouverture des possibilités, il avait appris une dure leçon sur l'obsession, les efforts que vous avez déployés pour y parvenir reviennent vous hanter. Elle l'avait accusé de ne pas savoir comment exister dans un monde sans John le Rouge, ce n'était pas loin de la vérité. Mais en réalité, il s'agissait de se demander comment vivre dans un monde dans lequel il n'avait pas été sûr d'avoir sa place. Il n'en était toujours pas sûr.

Il sortit de nouveau le livre de Teresa, feuilletant à travers les chapitres jusqu'au suivant. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de ce qu'il cherchait, jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve.

_Le sous-sol était aussi froid que vous les trouveriez dans n'importe quel film d'horreur, mais rien n'était aussi terrifiant pour moi que la froide indifférence de Jane, sa colère à mon égard pour être intervenue trop tôt. Je ne le regrette pas, je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Nous avons sauvé la vie de cette jeune fille et au fond je sais que Jane aussi en était soulagé à cet instant. Mais j'ai aussi sauvé la vie de Jane, ce qui était une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai fait ce que j'ai fait. John le Rouge serait arrivé et il l'aurait tué. Je ne voulais pas avoir John le Rouge de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas risquer d'autres vies, pas celle de la jeune fille ni celle de Jane._

_Ça m'a tué de l'entendre dire qu'il s'en fichait. Que rien ne comptait plus pour lui que d'attraper John Le Rouge. Qu'il sacrifierait n'importe quoi pour se venger. Je le croyais vraiment et à cet__instant, je pense que lui aussi._

_Mais nous avions tous les deux torts._

_Je parlais à Maya, tentant de la calmer tandis que le reste des officiers sécurisaient la scène de crime. C'est un mélange de négligence et de chance qui a permis à Hardy de se lever de la civière et d'attraper un fusil. Pendant une seconde entière, nos regards se sont fixés. J'avais ma main sur ma propre arme mais il m'était impossible de la sortir assez vite avant qu'il n'appuie sur la gâchette. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il allait me tuer. L'homme de John le Rouge allait me tuer et je ne pouvais pas l'arrêter._

_Puis il y a eu le coup de feu et je n'ai senti aucune douleur ... parce que Hardy n'avait pas appuyé sur la gâchette._

_Je n'ai pas vu Hardy tomber à terre, je ne l'ai pas vu s'effondrer et je n'ai entendu personne crier. Je n'ai vu que Jane avec un fusil à la main et un regard de soulagement absolu dans ses yeux. La même chose que je ressentais quand je sauvais quelqu'un à qui je tenais beaucoup. Puis il a jeté le fusil comme s'il l'avait mordu et il a couru vers Hardy, espérant qu'avec son dernier souffle il lui révèle le nom de John le Rouge. Mais Hardy est mort en riant et nous n'avions toujours pas de réponse._

_Il n'y a que peu de choses que nous avions apprises cette nuit-là. John le Rouge était plus puissant que quiconque n'ait jamais imaginé. Il avait plus d'amis que nous n'avions réalisé et beaucoup dans les forces de l'ordre. Il avait une fascination maladive pour Jane et aimait trop le jeu auquel il jouait. Jane était prêt à sacrifier sa propre vie et presque n'importe quoi d'autre pour attraper John le Rouge._

_Il se serait laissé mourir ... mais il ne m'aurait pas laissée mourir._

_Je ne lui ai jamais demandé pourquoi il avait tiré sur Hardy et nous n'en avons jamais reparlé. Ce fut le début de quelque chose qui me hante encore à ce jour._

_*Je suis certaine que ça le hante aussi.*_

Eh bien, elle avait raison sur ce point.

Jane se demandait souvent si Lisbon réalisait combien elle était transparente, même dans ses écrits. Même si elle avait de toute évidence pris la peine de dissimuler ses véritables sentiments, au final ils étaient aussi clairs que de l'eau de roche. Mais elle n'avait jamais directement dit ce qu'ils ressentaient tous les deux; tout comme elle n'avait jamais rien trahi en public de ce qu'ils s'étaient finalement autorisés en privé. Mais là encore, elle n'avait pas eu à le faire, on lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, même quand c'était elle l'auteur du livre.

Mais il avait manqué l'indice à propos de leur fille. Elle avait au moins réussi à cacher ça.

Maintenant, il fallait régler ça, il fallait qu'il sache s'il pouvait avoir l'enfant de la femme dont il s'était lui-même jugé indigne. Au début, il semblait clair qu'il devait rester à l'écart de la mère et la fille, mais il ne ressentait pas la même douleur et les mêmes réserves qu'il avait eues des années auparavant. Peut-être que le temps l'avait convaincu.

Peut-être que vivre misérablement sans la femme qu'il aimait l'avait également convaincu.

Il y eut un grand coup contre la porte qui le surprit. Jane n'attendait personne, à moins que Teresa l'ait retrouvé pour avoir leur discussion au plus tôt. Mais non, elle essayait de l'éviter complètement. Peut-être que son fiancé était plus du genre jaloux qu'il ne l'avait supposé.

Mais les deux suppositions étaient fausses. Il ne lui fallut qu'un moment pour reconnaître Kate Duggar, sa photo sur la couverture du livre lui avait été utile, mais elle était aussi la même femme qu'il avait repéré avec Teresa lors du déjeuner la veille. De près, il pouvait voir qu'elle était de plusieurs centimètres plus grande que Teresa et certainement un peu plus adepte du pouvoir que sa petite bombe. Ou peut-être était-ce juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à un pit-bull face à un voleur à cet instant.

-" Mme Kate Duggar," dit Jane d'une voix traînante, " la photo de couverture de votre livre ne vous rend pas justice."

-" Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici?"

-" Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question," souligna Jane. " Etant donné que nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, je suis un peu impressionné vous ayez réussi à me retrouver et que vous ayez pris le temps de venir ici vous-même."

-" Je suis une vraie auteur de romans policiers, il y a plus que quelques flics qui me doivent des faveurs. Ce n'était pas si difficile de vous suivre," expliqua simplement Kate: " Maintenant, répondez à ma question."

-" Je suis certain que vous le savez déjà. Je suis venu ici pour voir Teresa et maintenant je vais rester à cause du savoir additionnel de ma fille."

Kate traîna un peu les pieds, remontant son sac sur son épaule. " Ça fait quatre ans, il est un peu tard pour que vous reveniez soudainement dans sa vie maintenant."

-" Non ça ne fait pas quatre ans."

-" Excusez-moi?"

-" Je pourrais dire que je n'ai jamais vraiment quitté sa vie," répondit Jane. "Ma fille était avec elle depuis le début et si vous croyez que j'ai arrêté de la suivre, certes pas d'aussi près que j'aurais dû, alors vous vous trompez."

-" Vos appels téléphoniques ivres ne comptent pas."

-" Notre discussion de l'an dernier au mariage de Cho compte certainement." Kate ne dit rien, donnant ainsi l'occasion à Jane de continuer. " Vous en savez plus qu'assez pour vous rendre compte que très peu de choses ont changé entre Teresa et moi."

Ses yeux brillèrent alors. " Elle va se marier dans quelques semaines."

-" Cela n'a aucune incidence sur ses sentiments pour moi."

-" Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que je viens de dire?"

"Si, bien sûr si, mais si vous étiez si sûre que Teresa n'est plus amoureuse de moi, alors vous ne seriez pas ici. Vous seriez à l'aise avec le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun risque qu'elle perde de nouveau son cœur et donc qu'elle soit blessée... ce que j'ai fait bien trop souvent."

Elle le regarda. " Eh bien, au moins vous admettez ça."

-" Ça n'a jamais été mon intention."

-" Mais vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour l'empêcher," fit remarquer Kate. " Vous entrez dans sa vie, l'utilisez pour vous venger, la laissez tomber amoureuse de vous et ne faites rien pour arrêter ça, puis vous détruisez tout avec tout ce que vous faites pour obtenir ce que vous voulez. Puis, quand tout est fini vous partez, revenez, brisez son cœur et repartez. C'est tout ce que vous avez jamais fait avec elle." Elle le regarda attentivement. " Vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé quand je l'ai rencontrée? Rien. Elle avait perdu tout ce pour quoi elle avait travaillé parce qu'elle avait tout sacrifié pour vous et puis vous êtes parti, la laissant seule." Kate détourna les yeux. " La seule chose bien que vous avez fait pour elle, c'est Dani. Ne foutez pas ça en l'air pour elle maintenant."

Jane était certainement affecté par ses paroles, mais ce n'était vraiment rien qu'il ne sache déjà ou qu'il ne se soit jamais dit au fil des ans. Il avait toujours vu à quel point ses actions lui avait fait mal, avait toujours su qu'elle rentrait seule chez elle ou dans un autre endroit sombre et sûr pour cacher ses larmes au reste du monde. Il n'était pas sûr que quoi les choses soient différentes maintenant, n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'arrêter de lui faire du mal.

-" Mais c'est le plus important," répondit Jane: " Mon enfant. J'ai un autre enfant et j'ai le droit d'au moins connaitre son existence. J'ai le droit d'être dans sa vie."

-" Pas si vous causez davantage de douleur."

Jane s'énervait légèrement maintenant. " De quel droit vous mêlez-vous de ça? Ce n'est pas votre famille."

-" Je suis l'épaule sur laquelle elle a pleuré pendant six heures quand elle ne pouvait plus tenir," rétorqua Kate.

-" Mais je suis le père de cet enfant, je suis celui qui a fait ces erreurs et je devrais avoir la possibilité de les corriger."

-" Je ne suis pas sûre que je suis d'accord avec cela."

-" Comme je l'ai dit, vous n'avez rien à dire," lui rappela Jane. " C'est entre Lisbon, moi-même et notre fille, mais pas vous." Kate n'aimait clairement pas cette catégorisation. " Je vous respecte pour ce que vous avez fait pour elle, vous avez été une amie incroyable pour elle ces dernières années. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que c'est votre choix."

Elle avait l'air un peu arrogant. " Et Chris? N'a-t-il une place dans tout ça?"

Jane avait presque oublié le fiancé de Lisbon pour être parfaitement honnête. Jane considéra cette complication mineure pendant un moment. " Cela dépend uniquement de Lisbon et ce qu'elle veut. Mais il n'est pas non plus le père de Dani."

Kate ne pouvait pas contester. " Je pense que vous sous-estimez leur relation."

Jane sourit. " Non, vous essayez de sous-estimer la nôtre."

Elle pâlit un peu, pas tout à fait aussi sûre d'elle au moins sur ce point. " Je ne veux que le meilleur pour Teresa et Dani. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vous. Qu'en dites-vous?"

-" Je ne sais pas," admit Jane. "Mais je veux avoir la chance de le découvrir."

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2:**** et voilà pour la première partie de ce chapitre. La suite arrivera aussi vite que possible, mais encore une fois, je ne peux vous dire quand exactement. **

**Bonne soirée a tous,**

_Sweety 29/03/14_


	4. Chapter 2, Partie 2

**A/N****: Chers lecteurs, je m'excuse mille fois pour ce si long retard. Je voulais poster plus tôt, malheureusement, depuis mon retour de vacances je travail beaucoup et, pire encore, je n'ai plus internet. Je profite donc de ces quelques minutes de connections, car je me doute que ça ne fonctionnera pas longtemps, pour poster ce chapitre.**

**Encore merci à tous pour vos commentaires et plus encore, pour votre patience. J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde pendant mon absence.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>Un mois avant son mariage, Jane revient dans la vie de Lisbon et chamboule tout. Ils doivent tous les deux gérer leur vie d<em>_'après John Le Rouge et la vie que Jane a rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Jisbon, bien entendu. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 2, Partie II:<strong>

_**Everything Will Change, Nothing Stays the Same**_

* * *

><p>Lisbon passa le reste de l'après-midi après le travail à nettoyer à fond sa maison, comme si Jane allait venir et la juger parce qu'il y avait de la poussière sur ses étagères. Mais elle tentait juste de s'occuper afin de ne pas hyper ventiler à l'idée de Patrick Jane venant chez elle afin qu'ils discutent de leur fille. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle s'était jamais vraiment préparée, pas depuis qu'elle avait décidé que parler de Dani à Jane était impossible.<p>

Mais maintenant, il savait et ils allaient devoir parvenir à un accord. Non pas que Lisbon pensait réellement qu'il resterait dans les parages pour être dans la vie de Dani. En ce moment, il était juste confus et effrayé, il voulait être avec elle, mais quand tout redeviendrait clair, il déciderait de repartir. C'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé quatre ans auparavant.

Et quand cela arriverait, elle ne voulait pas sa petite fille soit blessée comme elle l'avait été.

-" Tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il va s'inquiéter de savoir si l'argenterie est rayée," déclara sèchement Annie. Elle était assise sur le canapé à zapper entre les différentes chaines après avoir renoncé à essayer d'aider sa tante dans sa folie du nettoyage.

-" Il ne s'agit pas de nettoyer la maison, mais plutôt de m'empêcher de devenir hystérique."

-" Pourquoi?" Demanda Annie, " Ce n'est pas la mer à boire. Il va venir et vous allez parler de votre enfant. C'est ce que tu voulais avant, tu te souviens?"

-" C'était il y a quatre ans quand je pensais effectivement que la meilleure chose pour elle était qu'il soit impliqué." Rappela Lisbon à sa nièce, " Les choses changent."

Annie resta bouche bée face à Lisbon. " Tu penses vraiment qu'il ne devrait pas avoir le droit de voir son enfant?"

-" Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Dani."

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire? La pousser dans les escaliers?"

-" Il va partir! Il va lui briser le cœur."

-" En es-tu sûre? Peut-être que tu devrais lui donner une chance," lui dit Annie, " après tout, il a déjà perdu une fille. Pourquoi en abandonnerait-il une autre?"

-" Dani n'est pas Charlotte," déclara Lisbon à Annie, puis elle détourna les yeux et dit très doucement. " Et je ne suis pas Angela."

Elle se tourna pour voir Annie la regarder, un mélange de tristesse et de pitié dans les yeux. " Tu penses vraiment que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti?"

Lisbon détourna de nouveau le regard. " Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il est parti, il ne peut pas changer ça. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance quand il s'agit de mon enfant et c'est tout." Elle soupira lourdement et croisa le regard d'Annie. " Dani est à l'étage, tu peux la préparer?"

-" Pourquoi? Tu veux qu'elle soit bien habillée pour le rencontrer?"

-" Elle ne va pas le rencontrer. Tu vas l'emmener."

-" Vraiment?"

-" Oui", insista Lisbon.

-" Mais c'est vendredi soir!"

-" Et alors?"

-" Alors, en général, je préfère sortir avec quelqu'un de plus de quatre ans, de préférence du genre beau gosse."

Lisbon dévisagea Annie. " Tu auras beaucoup d'autres Vendredi soir. Mais puisque tu vis avec moi en ce moment, je te serais reconnaissante de me faire la faveur et d'emmener ma fille."

Annie était toujours ennuyée à l'idée que ses grands projets partent en fumée. " Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire avec elle?"

-" Emmène-la au cinéma, achète lui une glace, emmène-la au parc. Ça ne m'importe pas vraiment tant que c'est approprié et loin d'ici." Expliqua Lisbon: " Et ne la ramène pas tant que je ne t'appelle pas pour te dire qu'il est parti."

-" Tu plaisantes? Non seulement je dois garder DJ mais je dois l'enlever aussi? Est-ce que je dois la cacher dans une couverture et la porter jusqu'à la voiture aussi?"

-" Cesse d'être dramatique. Fais juste ça pour moi."

Annie soupira et se leva. " C'est ridicule. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? C'est son père, pas Charles Manson."

-" Emmène juste Dani."

-" Très bien, j'y vais," déclara Annie en montant les escaliers, marmonnant dans sa barbe qu'elle allait lui donner des tonnes de sucre pour se venger. C'était parfait pour Lisbon; elle pourrait prendre soin d'une petite de quatre ans bourrée de sucre pour une nuit si cela lui permettait de protéger son enfant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dani dévala les escaliers avec ses petites Nike rose aux pieds. "Annie dit que nous allons sortir!" S'écria Dani, souriant de bonheur.

-" Oui, vous sortez," lui dit Lisbon, " Juste une journée de plaisir, rien que toi et ta cousine."

-" Ouais!"

-" Eh bien quelqu'un est excité," Remarqua Annie, recevant un autre regard noir de sa tante. Contrairement à ses plaintes, elle aimait vraiment le petit fauteur de troubles, c'est juste qu'elle n'aimait pas voir ses plans ruinés. Elle avait également ses propres opinions sur la vie amoureuse de Lisbon, en particulier concernant son prochain mariage.

-" Allez, DJ" dit Annie, entrainant la petite fille vers la porte. " Nous allons avoir un peu de temps entre filles."

-" Et maman?"

-" Maman va rester ici et travailler un peu," Lisbon dit à Dani, " des choses ennuyeuse de grandes personnes. Donc, ce sera juste toi et ta cousine."

Même si Dani aurait préféré avoir sa mère avec elle, une sortie avec sa cousine était toujours plus drôle que d'être seule à la maison. Elle était tout sourire lorsqu'Annie la conduisit hors de la maison jusqu'à sa Camry déglinguée Lisbon regarda Annie boucler la ceinture de Dani dans son siège auto. Elle envoya à sa tante un autre regard avant de monter dans la voiture elle-même et de partir.

Lisbon respira plus facilement après leur départ, maintenant Dani serait en sécurité quand Jane viendrait pour leur conversation. Elle essaya encore de trouver un moyen de s'occuper, allant même à l'étage pour changer ses vêtements. C'était assez ridicule, elle ne cherchait pas à impressionner Jane, elle était fiancée, pour l'amour de Dieu.

Enfin, il y eut un coup à la porte et Lisbon laissa échapper un soupir nerveux avant de marcher lentement dans cette direction.

Effectivement, Jane était de l'autre côté, l'air plutôt calme. Apparemment, ils avaient tous deux tenté de se préparer à ce moment. Pendant quelques secondes, ils ne firent rien d'autre que se regarder; il y avait tellement de poids derrière ce regard, tellement de poids entre eux et encore plus maintenant qu'il ne l'avait initialement supposé.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer, aucun des deux n'avait encore dit un mot. Jane pénétra chez elle; la première chose qu'il regarda fut la photo de Danielle qui l'avait en premier informé qu'il avait un autre enfant. Il étudia de nouveau la photographie mais il ne la saisit pas pas. Au lieu de cela, après quelques instants, il avança dans le couloir.

Lisbon ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, elle finit par rester simplement debout près de la porte d'entrée à se demander comment exactement elle en était arrivée là. Jane était chez elle, à regarder les photos de leur fille, ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle elle s'était jamais préparée. Elle secoua la tête et suivit son ancien amant qui visitait toujours sa maison, de la même manière qu'il le faisait sur les scènes de crime. Il regardait tout et devinait de quelques rapides regards ce qu'était sa vie.

Elle vit ses yeux se poser sur la table chargée de cadeaux de mariage encore fermés et elle se mit à rougir. Quand elle leva les yeux, Jane la regardait encore, un masque cachant les émotions dans ses yeux. " Tu es venu ici pour parler," lui rappela Lisbon, " nous devrions peut-être le faire."

Jane se détourna, regardant une rangée de photos de Dani bébé qui reposaient sur une table. " Où est-elle?"

-" Pas ici," lui dit Lisbon, " Annie l'a emmenée s'amuser. J'ai pensé que ce serait mieux si nous pouvions parler sans être interrompus."

Jane sourit sombrement et secoua la tête. " Non, tu ne pensais pas à notre conversation. Tu voulait seulement m'empêcher de la voir."

Eh bien, il avait raison.

-" C'est quand même mieux d'en parler sans une petite de quatre ans pour nous distraire." Insista Lisbon.

-" Je voulais la rencontrer," lui rappela Jane, " de préférence quand elle est éveillée cette fois."

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sentant le même instinct de protection qu'avaient toutes les mères. " Non, pas maintenant, pas encore. Pas tant que tu n'auras pas prouvé que tu ne vas pas simplement partir et lui faire du mal."

-" Est-ce vraiment de ça dont il s'agit ou distilles- tu simplement une petite vengeance ?"

-" Ne me parle pas de vengeance," grogna Lisbon, " nous sommes déjà passés par là avant. Ce n'est pas à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, je ne veux simplement pas que ma fille ait mal comme j'ai eu mal." Elle détourna le regard, sa voix plus douce. " Je n'étais pas en colère que tu m'aies quittée, je m'y attendais."

Quand elle croisa de nouveau son regard, elle vit qu'il avait lui-même l'air honteux, la culpabilité pouvait faire ça. Elle soupira. " Tu es là, tu sais pour Danielle, c'est toi qui voulais parler. Dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire."

Jane se redressa alors, chassant la tristesse qui l'avait de nouveau envahi. " Pourquoi penses-tu que je vais faire du mal à notre fille?"

-" De la même façon que tu m'as fais mal," répondit Lisbon, " tu partiras et elle resteras à se demander comment recoller les morceaux de sa vie."

-" Il ne s'agit pas de toi," lui rappela Jane.

-" Je suis sa mère."

-" Et je suis son père."

-" Je sais cela," lui dit Lisbon, " mais ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça. Tu sais qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, pas après tout ce qui s'est passé, ce que _tu_ as décidé. "

-" Je n'ai pas décidé de ne pas être dans la vie de mon enfant, tu l'as fait," insista Jane.

-" Tu as fait ce choix quand tu es sorti de ma vie," répondit Lisbon.

Cela réveilla la colère de Jane. " Ce n'est pas exactement ce qui s'est passé et tu le sais. Rien de tout cela ne te donne le droit d'éloigner mon enfant de moi."

-" Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait?" Demanda Lisbon, " Serais-tu revenu?"

Il fut silencieux durant un moment pendant qu'il considérait cette question. Puis il secoua la tête. " Je ne sais pas ... tu ne m'as jamais donné la chance de le découvrir."

-" Tu ne sais pas," répéta-t-elle, " et c'est pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit."

Jane fut pris au dépourvu par cette déclaration et elle trouva une certaine satisfaction dans le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas contester. Il se détourna et saisit une photo de leur fille qu'elle avait posée sur la table basse. Elle avait été prise dans un studio, lorsqu'elle avait deux ans; elle était assise sur une chaise portant une petite robe blanche, un grand sourire avec ses yeux verts éclairés d'émerveillement. Jane reposa la photo et rencontra son regard. " Et quels étaient tes plans si je ne m'étais pas montré?"

Il laissait entendre que ses plans avaient changé. Ce n'était pas le cas, bien entendu.

Lisbon haussa les épaules. "Rien, simplement continuer de l'élever comme je l'ai toujours fait."

-" Avec Chris."

Alors c'était ça le problème.

-" Chris et moi allons toujours nous marier," lui dit Lisbon, elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle comptait toujours aller de l'avant.

-" Et il allait élever mon enfant?"

Elle roula des yeux. " Il n'est pas mauvais. Tu l'as rencontré, tu l'as dit toi-même."

Jane ne répondit pas à cela, mais posa une autre question. " Est-ce qu'il allait l'adopter?"

Lisbon se hérissa à cela, à entendre Jane, on aurait dit que Chris essayait de voler ce qui lui revenait de droit... ce qui n'était pas trop loin de la vérité. " Nous en avons discuté, mais ça n'allait pas être facile. J'ai mis ton nom sur son certificat de naissance donc il aurait fallu que tu renonces à tes droits, ce qui aurait impliqué de t'en parler. Donc, ce n'était que théorique de toute façon."

-" Intéressant, tu l'as dit aux Cho, à ta famille et au gouvernement, mais pas à moi." Dit Jane: " Je me demande qui d'autre savait. Grace et Rigsby, je suppose."

Elle secoua la tête. " Non, ils savent que j'ai un enfant, mais ... Mais je ne leur ai pas dit qu'il était de toi."

-" Pourquoi pas?"

-" Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Ils étaient déjà partis quand toi et moi avons commencé à coucher ensemble, la seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai dit Cho est parce qu'il l'avait deviné." Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol. "Je ne l'ai dit qu'à ma famille ... et à Kate."

Cela intrigua Jane. " Tu l'as dit à ton amie l'écrivain?"

-" Oui, lorsque nous écrivions le livre." Expliqua Lisbon: " Ce n'était pas une période facile et j'avais besoin de vider mon sac. Je n'avais pas l'intention de lui dire mais... mais tout est sorti. Je me suis sentie un peu mieux après ça. Enfin, j'avais quelqu'un qui pouvait m'aider à trier le désordre qu'était devenu ma vie."

Jane acquiesça, comprenant au moins ce désir. " J'ai bien vu que tu étais devenue proche d'elle. C'est bien que tu aies enfin une amie comme elle en dehors du travail."

-" Eh bien j'ai abandonné beaucoup de choses après que tu m'aies quitté," expliqua Lisbon, " comme mon travail."

-" Tu n'as pas abandonné le CBI pour moi."

-" Non," convint-elle, " je l'ai abandonné parce que ça n'en valait plus la peine. J'avais construit une équipe, une famille et quand nous avons finalement eut ce que nous voulions... nous nous sommes séparés. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à travailler dans un endroit qui était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'il avait autrefois été ; je ne pouvais pas rester alors que j'étais coincée dans le passé, j'ai dû construire ma nouvelle vie, qui comprenait ma fille."

Jane la regarda, les yeux calmes et concentrés. " Tu as fui," déclara-t-il avec autorité.

-" Tout comme toi," souligna Lisbon, " la différence est que je me suis arrêtée. Peux-tu en dire autant ?"

Elle l'avait là et il le savait.

-" Peut-être qu'il me manquait une motivation."

Cela la piqua mais il ne le remarqua pas. Cela sous-entendait ce dont elle avait toujours eu peur, qu'_elle_ n'avait jamais été suffisante pour lui. Oui, il l'aimait, mais pas autant qu'elle l'aimait, pas autant qu'il avait aimé la famille qu'il avait perdue.

Cela soulevait la question de savoir s'il pouvait aimer l'enfant qu'il avait eu avec _elle_?

-" Danielle n'est pas une _motivation_, " siffla Lisbon, " c'est mon enfant."

-" Tu sais ce que je veux dire."

-" Bien sûr que je sais, mais elle n'est pas une expérience que tu peux tenter pour voir si tu 'aimes ça. C'est une petite fille qui ne devrait pas se demander pourquoi son père ne reste pas quand elle le supplie de le faire."

-" Tu ne me laisses même pas une chance," souligna Jane, " comment sommes-nous censés savoir si tu ne me laisses pas essayer?"

-" Parce qu'il est mieux de protéger Dani que de risquer que tu ne la détruises."

Jane secoua la tête. " Je ne le ferai pas."

-" Et comment puis-je le savoir? D'ailleurs... comment le peux-tu?"

C'était une sacrée bonne question, à laquelle aucun d'entre eux ne savait répondre, ce qui était le cœur de leur problème. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être certaine que Jane allait rester et être un père pour leur enfant, elle ferait tout son possible pour la protéger, y compris les séparer.

Elle avait très vite appris qu'elle n'était pas douée pour ça.

Le son de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait avertit Lisbon que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Puis elle entendit les petits pieds de Dani courir à travers la maison. " Maman! On a mangé de la crème glacée et Annie m'en a donné avec des pépites et des cerises et…"

Dani s'arrêta soudainement juste à coté de sa mère aussitôt qu'elle aperçut l'homme debout dans le salon. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par le choc, l'admiration et un peu de crainte. Annie suivit sa cousine à un rythme beaucoup plus lent, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

L'expression de Jane était presque identique à celle sa fille, il la fixa comme si elle était la plus belle créature qu'il ait jamais vu.

Lisbon était tout simplement furieuse.

-" Je t'ai dit d'attendre mon appel!" dit-elle sèchement à sa nièce.

-" Oups, j'ai dû faire une erreur," Annie répondit avec désinvolture.

-" Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, tu l'as fait exprès!"

-" Ouais, je l'ai fait exprès," admit Annie: " Parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire." Jane arracha son regard de sa fille assez longtemps pour rencontrer les yeux d'Annie. Elle renifla. " Ne me remerciez pas, je ne suis pas de votre côté. Je suis de celui de DJ."

-" Alors tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!" S'écria Lisbon.

Dani fixait toujours Jane, les larmes remplissant ses grands yeux puis laissant des traînées humides le long de ses joues. " Maman," murmura-t-elle, en se serrant contre les jambes de sa mère, les deux yeux toujours fixés sur lui.

Jane fit un pas vers elle. " Danielle ... tout va bien. Je suis ..."

-" Je sais qui tu es," l'interrompit Dani, toujours accrochée à sa mère.

Cela surprit Jane. " Vraiment?"

Elle hocha la tête. " Maman m'a montré une photo ... mais elle a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas."

-" Elle a eu tort," lui dit doucement Jane. "Parce que je suis là maintenant." Il s'accroupit à son niveau, mais elle s'accrocha un peu plus étroitement à sa mère. " Je suis là et je veux apprendre à te connaître." Sa voix était gentille et douce, il avait toujours eu ce don avec les enfants, il arrivait toujours à les conquérir.

Ce fut donc une surprise lorsque Dani s'écria alors qu'il tendait la main pour toucher la sienne: " Non!" puis elle s'enfuit en courant, se précipitant dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Les trois adultes furent surpris par la fuite de Dani, mais Jane était celui qui avait l'air le plus dévasté. Lisbon le surprit en se tournant vers Annie. " Regarde ce que tu as fait!"

-" Je n'ai rien fait."

-" Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle devait le voir," insista Lisbon, " maintenant elle est bouleversée."

Ces propos eurent l'air de calmer Annie. " Je suis désolée."

-" Plus tard," répondit durement Lisbon, " Contente-toi de rester en dehors de tout ça pour l'instant." Elle n'accorda un autre regard ni à l'un ni à l'autre, mais tourna les talons et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

La porte de Dani était fermée, elle l'avait claquée aussi fortement qu'une petite fille le pouvait. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne sache pas encore réellement à quoi servaient les verrous sur la porte. Lisbon ouvrit doucement la porte pour trouver la chambre vide, à l'exception des faibles pleurs de sa fille. Lisbon soupira et se mit à genoux sur le sol pour regarder sous le lit, la cachette favorite de Dani. Elle était vraiment trop comme son père, trouvant même un endroit secret pour disparaître que sa mère ne pouvait pas atteindre.

-" Bébé, tout va bien," déclara Lisbon doucement.

-" Il est parti?"

-" Non," répondit-elle honnêtement, " il est toujours en bas."

-" Pourquoi?"

Lisbon haussa les épaules. " Je pense qu'il espère toujours te parler."

-" Non," insista Dani. " Je ne veux pas."

Cela la surprenait beaucoup. Elle avait été honnête avec sa fille en lui disant où son père se trouvait mais avait également pris soin d'expliquer qu'il n'était pas une mauvaise personne, uniquement un homme brisé. Sa petite fille s'était toujours montré curieuse à propos de son père, posant beaucoup de questions et regardant sa photo. Elle pensait que Dani serait excitée à l'idée d'enfin le rencontrer; à la place, elle avait fui comme s'il avait la peste.

Lisbon soupira. " Si tu veux que je le fasse partir, je le ferai." Dani ne dit rien, mais recula encore sous son lit. " Dani, est-ce que tu veux qu'il s'en aille ?" La petite fille ne regarda pas sa mère avant de hocher très légèrement la tête. " Très bien," dit-elle, en s'éloignant pour se lever. " Je lui dis de partir."

-" Non!"

Lisbon se pencha pour regarder sous le lit, un sourcil arqué. " Non?" Dani ne la regardait toujours pas. " Chérie, tu veux qu'il s'en aille ou pas?" Mais sa fille ne voulait pas la regarder dans les yeux, elle baissait simplement le regard sur le tapis sous son lit. Lisbon se baissa pour que sa tête repose sur ses mains et que ses paumes soient à plat sur le sol. " Tu sais, je me souviens la première fois que tu m'as demandé après lui." Dani regarda vers sa mère un instant avant de détourner les yeux, mais Lisbon se contenta de continuer. " Tu voulais savoir où il était, à quoi il ressemblait, tu m'as même demandé s'il aimait la pizza et les crêpes." Elle rit un peu à ces souvenirs, les lèvres de Dani se soulevèrent aussi. " Tu avais toutes ces questions, mais tu ne voulais vraiment qu'une chose." Lisbon croisa le regard de sa fille. " Tu voulais vraiment le rencontrer."

Dani ne détourna pas le regard cette fois, mais elle avait peur, c'était évident. " Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas envie maintenant?"

Sa petite fille recula. " Et si jamais il part?"

Lisbon sentit son cœur se fendre et se briser en éclats aux paroles de sa fille, c'était quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle se posait la même question. " Je ne sais pas," admit-elle, " Il pourrait repartir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire." Elle tendit la main et caressa une boucle d'or. "Mais il est ici maintenant, il est là et il est venu te rencontrer."

Dani n'avait pas l'air rassurée par ça. " Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne le fais pas," lui dit Lisbon, " Tu n'es pas obligée de le voir ... Mais c'est peut être ta seule chance. Tu pourrais le regretter si tu ne lui dis pas au moins bonjour. Est-ce que ce serait si terrible? "

Elle secoua légèrement la tête. " Est-ce qu'il va m'aimer?"

Lisbon souriait maintenant. " Bien sûr qu'il va t'aimer." Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle savait que Jane aimerait Danielle pas seulement parce qu'elle était sa fille et qu'elle était tellement exceptionnelle et incroyable, si facile à aimer. Mais parce qu'il pouvait aimer, profondément et réellement, le genre d'amour qui était dévorant pour lui et la personne qu'il adorait.

Malheureusement, l'amour en question pouvait être ce qui le forçait à se tenir à l'écart.

Mais elle pouvait protéger Dani de cela, elle pouvait essayer de l'empêcher de trop s'attacher. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'empêcher d'apprendre qu'il était ici, mais maintenant qu'elle savait, Lisbon pensait que ça n'était pas une mauvaise chose que sa fille rencontre au moins son père, ne serait-ce que pour qu'elle puisse s'en rappeler en vieillissant et se dire "_je l'ai rencontré et il m'aime_."

Et elle ne pouvait chasser de son esprit l'expression dévastée de Jane, c'était une douleur qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé voir quand il avait regardé sa fille le fuir.

Lisbon vit sa fille faiblir. " Viens. Allons lui dire bonsoir. Va rencontrer ton papa."

Dani hocha la tête une dernière fois et laissa sa mère la tirer de sous son lit. Elle passa sa petite main dans celle de sa mère et resta près d'elle. Lisbon était calme alors qu'elle conduisait sa fille en bas des escaliers.

Elle entendit les voix en premier, elle n'en attendait pas moins.

-" Elle a raison, ce n'était pas la façon de le faire."

-" Je pensais que vous me remercieriez."

-" La forcer à ça ne pouvait que la submerger, mais je suis reconnaissant pour la tentative."

-" S'il vous plaît, si ma tante n'était pas prem's sur ce coup-là, je vous collerais moi-même mon poing dans la figure."

-" Je n'en doute pas."

Lisbon sourit presque là, elle savait qu'il était reconnaissant. Mais elle serra la main de Dani dans la sienne plus étroitement et se montra, la petite fille protégée par le mur, partiel qui cachait les escaliers. Jane s'avança immédiatement. " Tout va bien?"

Lisbon hocha la tête et croisa son regard. " Tout va très bien, en fait, elle aimerait vraiment te rencontrer." Elle l'entendit reprendre son souffle à la seconde où elle arriva sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, la main de leur fille serrée dans la sienne.

Il la regarda avec la même expression de choc, d'émerveillement et d'admiration. Mais il avait également peur; il ne pouvait le cacher. " Elle n'est pas obligée de le faire," déclara Jane doucement, mais ses yeux la suppliaient d'avancer plus près.

Lisbon allait répondre, mais sa fille parla. " Je veux le faire," déclara doucement Dani. Elle resta près de sa mère, mais ses grands yeux verts étaient concentrés sur lui. " Salut," renchérit-elle.

Jane rit un peu, mais il avait les larmes aux yeux. " Salut," répondit-il. Il s'agenouilla de nouveau à son niveau mais resta un peu en retrait, faisant attention de ne pas la brusquer. " Tu es si belle," murmura-t-il.

Dani sourit au compliment. " Maman dit que je te ressemble."

-" Eh bien, tu ne tiens pas ces cheveux de moi," murmura Lisbon.

-" Tu as ses yeux," souligna Jane, " et ils sont aussi grands et beaux que les siens." La mère de Dani rougit alors, mais la petite fille se contenta de sourire. Elle aimait s'entendre dire qu'elle était jolie. Jane prit un risque, s'approchant juste d'un peu plus près, mais Dani ne se déroba pas cette fois. " Je ... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Je suis heureux de simplement te regarder."

Cela fit un peu glousser la petite fille, elle commençait à se détendre un peu, ne serrant plus si fort la main de sa mère. " Est-ce que tu avais As-tu aussi une photo de moi aussi ?"

Jane secoua la tête. " Je n'ai appris ton existence que la nuit dernière."

-" Oh, c'est pour ça que tu n'es jamais rentré à la maison?"

Il hésita, rencontrant les yeux de Lisbon. " Peut-être." Lisbon ressentait cette douleur; il ne pouvait même pas dire s'il serait resté. " Mais je suis là maintenant," continua Jane, " je suis là et je veux apprendre à te connaître. C'est la chose la plus importante pour moi."

Dani le regarda pensivement. " Pourquoi?"

Jane sourit gentiment. " Tu es ma fille évidemment que je veux te connaître." Il la regarda attentivement. " Tu ne veux pas me connaître?"

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. " Si."

Il fut alors soulagé. " Bon, mais nous irons doucement. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais c'est un peu effrayant pour moi."

Dani sourit doucement. " Pour moi aussi."

-" Et je promets, je ne vais pas partir, pas à moins que tu ne sois fatiguée de moi," lui dit Jane, la faisant à nouveau glousser. " Serrons-nous la main." Il tendit la main et Dani la regarda un peu incertaine, mais elle était déjà en train de se détendre face lui. Elle tendit la main et posa sa petite main dans la sienne, lui donnant une secousse enthousiaste. Il était évident que Jane était réticent à la laisser partir.

Mais il le fit et Dani resta aux côtés de sa mère, la nervosité maintenant concurrencée par son enthousiasme. Lisbon tapota l'épaule de sa fille. " Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Annie te préparer pour aller au lit? Tu peux dire bonne nuit pendant que papa et moi parlons."

Le titre glissa de ses lèvres. C'est comme ça qu'elle l'avait toujours appelé quand elle et Dani parlaient de lui.

Dani ne remarqua pas. " D'accord." Elle serra la jambe de sa mère. " Bonne nuit, maman." Mais elle s'arrêta et rencontra de nouveau les yeux de Jane. " Bonne nuit, papa." Elle n'alla pas à lui, mais le simple fait d'être appelé «papa» était suffisant pour faire fondre le cœur de Jane une fois de plus.

La petite fille se précipita vers sa cousine qui lui prit la main, Annie regarda les deux adultes avant de la conduire en haut des escaliers. Pour le moment, son indiscrétion était oubliée puisque le plus important était de discuter de la relation naissante entre Dani et Jane.

Jane ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa fille alors qu'elle était entraînée dans les escaliers par sa cousine plus âgée. Lisbon regardait Jane, voyant de nouveau l'adoration absolue dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas si c'était juste parce qu'il tentait encore de s'adapter au fait de voir Danielle ... ou s'il serait toujours reconnaissant d'avoir un deuxième enfant.

Enfin, il se tourna vers Lisbon. " Elle est incroyable."

Lisbon hocha la tête. " Oui, elle l'est."

-" Tu n'étais pas obligée de la ramener en bas ..."

Elle secoua la tête. " Dani le voulait, elle a toujours voulu te rencontrer, elle avait tout simplement peur. Elle ne voulait pas vraiment que tu partes."

-" J'en suis heureux," admit Jane. " Et je suis reconnaissant que tu lui aies parlé de moi. Tu n'étais pas tenue de le faire."

Lisbon soupira. " Si, je l'étais, elle mérite de savoir d'où elle vient."

Tous les deux furent silencieux pendant un moment pendant qu'ils considéraient ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'ils allaient faire et où les choses pourraient aller à partir de là. Lisbon n'aimait aucune de ses options, car désormais elle ne pourrait simplement pas revenir en arrière.

-" Et maintenant?" Demanda Jane, mais il devait avoir eu une bonne idée.

-" Elle t'a rencontré," lui rappela Lisbon, "et cela ne va pas être suffisant pour elle."

-" Ni pour moi," constata Jane.

Elle soupira. " Dans ce cas, nous devons mettre quelque chose en place. Quelque chose de facile et lent, quelque chose qui nous mettra tous à l'aise."

-" Et ton fiancé?"

-" Laisse-moi m'occuper de Chris," répondit Lisbon, en rougissant un peu au rappel de son fiancé. " D'ailleurs, nous ne savons toujours pas combien de temps cela va durer."

-" Je ne vais nulle part," déclara définitivement Jane.

Elle savait qu'il le pensait vraiment. Voir sa fille avait changé quelque chose en lui, l'avait rendu plus sûr, plus solide ... comme s'il avait enfin les pieds sur terre. Mais elle avait entendu ce refrain auparavant.

-" Je le croirai quand je le verrai."

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: Et voilà pour aujourd'hui. J'espère vraiment retrouver internet rapidement et pouvoir ainsi vous poster la suite qui est déjà prête. Je ne sais pas encore quand. J'attends la venue d'un technicien pour arranger tout ça.**

**Bonne journée à tous,**

_Sweety 26/06/14_


	5. Chapter 3, Partie 1

**A/N****: je sais que vous pensez que je vous avez oublié, que j'avais abandonné la traduction de cette fic. Mais je vous assure, ce n'est pas le cas. Simplement, quand j'ai commencé ma fic **_Tout n'est pas fini_** j'ai un peu laissé le reste de coté. Et quand j'ai vu à quel point vous aimiez cette fic, j'ai commencé à la traduire en anglais. Mais elle ne plait pas autant.**

**J'ai repris la traduction de celle-ci lorsque j'ai eue un commentaire me demandant quand je comptais poster la suite. Alors la voici cette suite. Je vais faire en sorte de ne plus vous faire attendre autant, mais avec l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année je pense que je serais assez prise, tout comme ma beta, **_Jane Doe51_** que je remercie beaucoup.**

**Je vous laisse à présents découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture,**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>Un mois avant son mariage, Jane revient dans la vie de Lisbon et chamboule tout. Ils doivent tous les deux gérer leur vie d<em>_'après John Le Rouge et la vie que Jane a rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Jisbon, bien entendu. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3, Partie I: <strong>

**_Leave You in the Morning, Find You in the Day_**

* * *

><p><em>J'étais un flic. Je suivais les règles. Tel avait été mon mantra depuis que j'avais quitté l'école de police et si vous m'aviez dit que j'enfreindrais presque toutes les règles que je m'étais fixées, j'aurais soit ri ou soit menacé de vous tirer dessus. Mais la vérité est que j'ai mis mon travail et ma vie en danger tant de fois dans cette enquête que ça avait cessé d'avoir de l'importance, du moins pour moi.<em>

_Peu après que Jane avait rejoint mon équipe et que j'avais vu tous les problèmes qu'il causait et combien plus j'en aurais de sa part, j'ai su que mon travail serait sans aucun doute en danger. Quand j'ai réalisé jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour attraper John le Rouge, j'ai su que je serais probablement renvoyée quand tout serait fini. Mais la première fois que j'ai réellement failli perdre mon travail à cause de Jane, c'était en réalité de mon fait, j'avais été volontaire. Je me suis laissée écoper d'une suspension parce que je croyais en lui et en sa nouvelle piste dans l'affaire John le Rouge. Ce n'est que lorsque tout fut terminé que j'ai réalisé que je l'avais fait sans une arrière pensée, que quelque part ma loyauté envers mon équipe et Jane était devenue plus d'importante que la préservation de mes intérêts propres._

_Après cela, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Ai-je douté de ses plans? À chaque fois. Mais quand il demandait de l'aide, je la lui ai donnée ; quand il m'a dit de mettre mon travail en danger, je l'ai fait. Je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Je ne le regrette toujours pas. J'ai cessé d'être un vrai flic qui suivait les règles, désormais je le suivais lui et ses règles. Au début je me suis dit que c'était dans le but d'attraper John le Rouge, "attraper les méchants", comme je disais aux autres. Mais c'était un mensonge. Il avait toujours plus que ça et tout le monde le savait._

_Surtout lui._

_De Tyger Tyger, par Teresa Lisbon_

**- oooo -**

Cette nuit-là ne fut pas facile pour Lisbon alors qu'elle tentait de garder son sang-froid. Une fois que Jane fut partit et Dani endormie, il lui fut difficile de garder ce sentiment calme qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, Dani et Jane s'étaient rencontrés et maintenant tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était espérer que Dani ne s'attache pas trop et n'ait pas le cœur brisé lorsque Jane partirait. Parce qu'il le partirait, il partait toujours.

Quant à Annie, Lisbon l'avait réprimandée assez durement pour son rôle dans cette supercherie mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose de plus qu'elle puisse faire. Elle n'allait pas mettre sa nièce dehors, mais elle ne l'avait certainement pas encore pardonnée. Annie était allée dans sa chambre châtiée mais tout de même certaine d'avoir fait la bonne chose alors que Lisbon avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à se tracasser à propos de l'avenir.

Vers deux heures du matin, elle était sortie de son lit et s'était dirigée à pas feutrés vers le placard où elle gardait une boîte dissimulée derrière sa maigre collections de chaussures et de robes. Pour un œil innocent, la boîte ne contenait rien d'autre que de la camelote, quelques pétales fanées d'hortensia, un petit morceau de roche du désert, une grenouille en origami, deux reçus jaunis et deux photographies cornées, mais le plus important était la chemise bleue soigneusement pliée au fond. Elle la sortit avec précaution, puis pressa le col de la chemise contre son nez. Le parfum avait depuis longtemps disparu, mais elle pouvait encore imaginer là le résidu de son eau de Cologne, de sa peau et l'odeur qu'elle trouvait sur les oreillers quand il quittait son lit.

La chemise était un cadeau de l'une des dernières fois, où ils avaient été ensemble, mais pas le type de cadeau agréable. Elle l'avait traqué au Mexique après qu'il avait disparu un peu plus longtemps que la normale; elle avait pris la décision de le retrouver en un clin d'œil. Ils s'étaient disputés dans le trou à rat qu'était sa chambre d'hôtel dans une ville côtière du Mexique, criant et hurlant des mots qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé dire avant. Ils avaient fini par se pousser l'un et l'autre contre divers meubles et il avait arraché la chemise de Lisbon de son corps. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé des ébats torrides sous le coup de la colère sur un matelas qui sentait le moisi, mais elle ne l'avait pas regretté non plus. Il lui avait donné une chemise à porter pour le vol du retour. Lorsqu'elle l'avait revu la fois suivante, il n'avait pas demandé après, ce qui lui convenait car elle n'avait pas prévu de la lui rendre. Elle n'avait aucune idée que ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait non plus. Ils avaient fait l'amour avec tendresse et douceur, avec une vraie délicatesse comme s'il s'agissait d'une excuse... puis d'un au revoir.

Il n'était jamais revenu.

Lisbon glissa ses bras dans les manches et regagna son lit, elle aimait toujours la sensation de sa chemise à lui sur sa peau à elle. Ça l'aidait à faire semblant qu'il était là. Peut-être que c'était inutile, peut-être qu'elle ne devrait se laisser aller à cela maintenant que Chris allait être son mari ... mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne serait pas capable de se remettre de Jane. Peu importe combien il avait voulu qu'elle le fasse.

Recroquevillée dans ses souvenirs, elle réussit à trouver le sommeil et quand la lumière du soleil remplit sa chambre, elle se réveilla lentement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule. Lisbon baissa les yeux pour trouver deux petits pieds nus sortir de la couverture à coté de sa tête. Avec un sourire, elle retira la couverture pour révéler sa fille, Dani gloussa dès qu'elle put voir sa mère tandis que Lisbon se contenta de rire.

-" Qu'as-tu en tête ma grande?"

Dani haussa les épaules. " Je voulais dormir avec toi, maman."

-" Pourquoi?" Dani ne dit rien donc Lisbon tenta de deviner. " As-tu fais un mauvais rêve?" Mais sa fille secoua la tête. Elle réfléchit un moment et en arriva à la seule conclusion logique. " Tu penses toujours à ton papa n'est-ce pas?"

Dani hocha la tête. Lisbon soupira et ébouriffa ses boucles blondes, tout emmêlées pendant son sommeil. " Je sais que c'était surprenant de le voir comme ça. Mais tu es heureuse de l'avoir rencontré n'est-ce pas?"

-" Oui," admit Dani.

-" Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

Elle détourna le regard avant de demander doucement. " Est-ce qu'il m'aimera?"

Lisbon ne sut pas réellement que dire. La vérité était qu'elle savait que Jane pouvait aimer son enfant, mais être capable de le lui montrer pour le reste de sa vie, c'était autre chose. " Oui, il t'aimera."

-" Autant que ma sœur?"

C'était la pire question que Dani pouvait poser. Elle avait été honnête au sujet de Charlotte Jane, honnête au point d'admettre que la principale raison de l'absence de son père était d'avoir aimé et perdu son premier enfant. Lisbon avait toujours eu le sentiment de n'être qu'un choix par défaut en comparaison à la première famille de Jane. Elle n'avait simplement pas réalisé que sa fille partageait ce sentiment.

Elle redressa Dani afin de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. " Écoutez-moi bien. Ne doute jamais une seconde que ton père t'aime. Il t'aimera toujours, autant qu'il aime ta sœur. Est-ce que tu comprends?"

-" Oui, maman," répondit Dani, se sentant quelque peu soulagée.

Lisbon sourit alors doucement, le sourire qu'une mère utilisait pour masquer ses sentiments. Elle croyait réellement que Jane aimait leur fille, peut-être même autant que sa première fille. Bien sûr, il ne pourrait jamais étendre ces sentiments pour _elle_.

Et ça pourrait faire toute la différence.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

A la surprise de Lisbon quand elle porta Dani en bas, elle trouva sa nièce déjà dans la cuisine. " Depuis quand es-tu devenue une lève-tôt?" lui demanda Lisbon, en installant Dani à la table de la cuisine.

-" Depuis que je suis allée au lit à dix heures," grommela Annie.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel, "Ne fais pas comme si je t'y avais envoyée. Tu voulais juste partir."

-" Je ne voulais pas continuer à t'entendre crier à propos de laisser le Jeune Prodige voir son enfant."

-" Maman, tu es en colère contre Annie?" demanda Dani, perchée sur son réhausseur.

Lisbon se tourna vers sa fille. " Je ne suis pas en colère, juste un peu contrariée qu'elle n'ait pas fait ce que j'avais dit hier soir."

-" Mais j'ai pu rencontrer papa."

-" Oui, tu l'as rencontré," dit Annie, fière d'elle, " et même ta mère pense que c'est une bonne chose." Lisbon dévisagea Annie pour avoir trouvé cette faille et choisit sagement de laisser tomber l'affaire, du moins pour le moment. Annie sourit et se tourna vers sa cousine. " Tu veux des œufs brouillés, DJ?"

-" Je pense que les céréales seraient mieux," intervint Lisbon, fixant les œufs comme s'ils étaient du poison. Eh bien, ils l'étaient, un poison pour son esprit et son cœur.

-" Tu peux avoir ta phobie étrange des œufs mais laisse la petite manger ce qu'elle veut."

-" C'est moi sa mère, pas toi."

-" Si j'étais sa mère, elle aurait rencontré son père depuis longtemps."

Lisbon dévisagea Annie. " Les choses entre Jane et moi sont très compliquées. Tu le sais. Et étant ta tante, je ne crois pas que tu aies le droit de remettre en question ma vie et mes décisions, surtout quand tu n'es pas assez âgée pour pouvoir comprendre."

-" Je ne suis pas assez âgée pour comprendre quoi exactement? Que tu as été blessée par l'homme dont tu es tombée amoureuse? Que tu prives DJ d'une chance d'être avec son père parce que tu as été blessée? Ou que la seule personne que tu as soutenue pendant des années a pris peur et s'est enfui? "

Lisbon demeura immobile, quelque peu stupéfaite d'être sermonnée par sa nièce, sans qu'il n'y ait un seul mot qu'elle puisse réfuter. Enfin, elle regarda sa nièce dans les yeux. " Exactement, tu n'as jamais rien ressenti de tout cela et, Annie ... Je prie Dieu pour que tu ne le ressentes jamais."

Annie traîna les pieds, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée " Ecoute, je suis désolée mais tu n'es pas la première femme à être blessée par un homme. La seule différence est qu'il est ici maintenant, alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer de trouver une solution avec lui pour le bien de DJ."

-" Je n'ai plus beaucoup de choix," murmura Lisbon, " je dois le laisser traverser ça et voir ce qui se passe."

-" Je vais voir papa à nouveau?"

Lisbon et Annie en avaient presque oublié la petite fille dans leur dispute. Elle était à genoux sur la chaise, les mains aggripant son dossier, et jetant un œil furtif par-dessus, comme si c'était un mur la séparant de la colère. Mais ses grands yeux verts étaient pleins d'espoir.

-" Oui," dit-elle à sa fille: " Tu le reverras. Ton père et moi, nous allons parler et nous allons trouver une solution. Est-ce que ça te va?" Dani hocha vigoureusement la tête et Lisbon lui renvoya son sourire. " Bon. Maintenant, que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner?"

-" Des Fruits Loops."

Elle se demanda si les céréales étaient une concession de la part de sa fille, mais décida de ne pas creuser le sujet. Elle ouvrit le placard pour trouver la boîte à moitié vide de O givrés. Annie la suivit et chuchota. " Tu vas le dire à Chris ou tout simplement le garder lui aussi dans l'obscurité."

-" Tu penses qu'il a besoin de savoir?"

-" Eh bien, si tu ne dis rien, tu ne penses-que Wonder Boy le fera?"

Lisbon réfléchit un moment et une image de Chris surprenant Jane avec Dani lui traversa l'esprit. Jane essuyerait le plancher avec son fiancé. "Merde!"

-" Maman, tu as dis un vilain mot," fit remarquer Dani joyeusement.

Annie ricana. " Maintenant, c'est à ton tour de mettre une pièce dans le pot."

**- oooo -**

Lisbon savait qu'il était temps de dire à Chris la vérité sur le père de Dani. Elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment menti, elle lui avait simplement donné le moins d'informations possible. Elle avait eu une relation de courte durée, il était parti, elle ne lui a jamais parlé de Dani. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait effectivement eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme en question au mariage de Cho l'année précédente. Ni qu'elle avait travaillé avec lui auparavant pendant presque une décennie. Ou qu'elle était tombée profondément et irrévocablement amoureuse de lui.

Non, cela n'allait pas être bon.

Elle laissa Dani avec sa nièce alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison de Chris à la rencontre de son destin. Pour passer le temps et garder son esprit loin de ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, elle s'occupa de quelque chose qu'elle avait négligé récemment.

Cho répondit à son téléphone à la deuxième sonnerie. " Cho."

-" Je devrais venir et te tirer dessus," grogna Lisbon.

-" Me tirer dessus ne résoudra pas ton problème."

Eh bien, il avait raison, mais ça ne le sortait pas d'affaire. " Pourquoi avoir dit à Jane que j'allais me marier? Pourquoi avoir parlé à Jane, tout court?"

-" Il m'appelle de temps en temps," expliqua Cho simplement: " Et il méritait de savoir."

-" Que je me marie dans un mois?"

-" Oui, et pour son enfant."

Elle roula des yeux. Ils revenaient encore à cet argument. Cho avait été un roc sur lequel elle avait pu s'appuyer lorsque Jane était parti. Il avait su pour les visites de Jane, n'approuvant jamais mais ne disant jamais un mot non plus. Après la dernière visite de Jane, quand elle avait sombré dans un profond trou noir pour ensuite découvrir sa grossesse, il avait été très solide alors qu'elle avait voulu s'enfoncer encore davantage. Il lui avait dit de mettre Jane au courant et aussi proche qu'elle ait été de le faire, elle n'avait jamais eu le courage de laisser la vérité éclater. Cho n'avait jamais été d'accord avec son silence, mais était assez bon pour la laisser prendre la décision de son propre chef, jusqu'à présent du moins.

-" Ça ne t'a jamais dérangé de lui cacher la vérité sur Dani avant," souligna-t-elle.

-" Tu n'étais pas sur le point de te marier avant."

-" Quelle différence cela fait-il?" Cho ne dit rien parce que la réponse était réellement évidente. "Je ne pense pas que cela va changer quoi que ce soit," dit Lisbon doucement à Cho, " sinon je lui aurais dit il y a des années."

-" Nous verrons," répondit Cho.

-" Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement ce que tu pense vraiment, Kimball?"

Il resta silencieux un moment. " Je pense que Jane pourrait te surprendre."

-" J'en ai fini avec les surprises de Jane."

-" Nous savons tous les deux que c'est un mensonge."

-" C'est entièrement à cause de toi," répondit-elle, mais elle se mordait les lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire, il semblait que leur conversation tournait simplement en rond. Elle soupira à la place. " Je suis en route pour allez aller dire à mon fiancé que le père de mon enfant est de retour dans ma vie, as-tu des conseils puisque tu sembles aimer prendre les décisions qui me reviennent?"

-" Oui, n'attends pas quatre années de plus."

-" Merci, je vais garder ça à l'esprit," grommela Lisbon et elle coupa la communication. Elle posa son téléphone sur le siège passager et reporta son attention sur la route. Elle n'était pas loin de l'appartement de Chris de toute façon. Elle finit par descendre la petite rue calme de Chris. Elle était principalement habitée par des célibataires et nouveaux mariés et était située loin de toutes les bonnes écoles, c'est pourquoi il était censé emménager avec elle.

Ce fait lui fut évident lorsqu'elle tourna le verrou de la porte et entra. Il y avait plusieurs boîtes empilées dans son salon, à côté d'un tas de cadeaux de mariages de plus en plus grand. Elle eut mal au cœur quand elle vit ces cadeaux et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de penser au mariage.

-" Chris?" cria-t-elle, tournant le dos aux boîtes.

-"Ici!" cria-t-il en réponse. Pas besoin de demander où était _ici_, elle savait que cela ne pouvait signifier que son bureau. Il vivait pratiquement dans cette pièce, si les piles d'assiettes sales, de tasses de café et les boulettes de papier étaient une indication. Elle monta les escaliers et pénétra dans la pièce. Effectivement Chris était penché sur son ordinateur portable, concentré sur ce qu'il était en train d'écrire. Il leva enfin les yeux et lui sourit. " Hey, c'est une surprise."

-" Ouais," convint-elle, fermant la porte derrière elle. " En fait, il y a quelque chose dont on doit vraiment parler."

-" Je sais, ma sœur m'a appelé toute la journée au sujet des fleurs et de la réception. Elle me rend un peu fou, tu serais prête à t'enfuir à Las Vegas?" la taquina Chris.

A cette pensée, son cœur battit comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. " Je n'y suis pas opposée," dit-elle, même si l'idée de simplement en finir avec ça la remplissait d'une certaine appréhension. " Mais je ne veux pas commencer du mauvais pied avec ma belle-sœur."

-" J'imagine que ça signifie que nous sommes coincés avec cette réception," dit Chris en riant: " Au moins, ce sera une fête amusante. Je suis impatient de voir mon Gâteau du Marié."

Lisbon pouvait facilement imaginer qu'il serait orange Tennessee, peut-être un T géant ou une réplique du Neyland Stadium. Vraiment elle en avait plus appris sur le football du Tennessee au cours de la dernière année que ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu savoir. " Je suis sûr que ce sera amusant," convint-elle, s'asseyant sur la chaise en bois près de son bureau. " Mais je ne suis pas vraiment venue ici pour parler du mariage."

Cela attira l'attention de Chris. Il se détourna de son ordinateur pour lui faire face. " Très bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer. " Il s'agit de Dani ... en fait il s'agit du père de Dani."

Chris eut alors l'air inquiet, à juste titre. " Tu avais dit que c'était juste un gars avec qui tu avais eu une brève aventure, que tu ne l'avais pas revu et que tu ne lui as pas dit pour Dani."

-" C'est-effectivement ce que j'ai dit," admit Lisbon: " Et c'est vrai, au moins un peu."

-" Pardon?"

-" C'était une brève aventure," lui dit Lisbon franchement: " Mais ce n'était pas avec juste un gars".

-" Très bien, c'était qui ? "

Elle se lécha les lèvres et détourna les yeux. " Jane".

Elle entendit le souffle court de Chris. " Jane? Comme dans _Patrick Jane_? Le gars avec qui tu as travaillé pendant des années? Celui que j'ai rencontré au mariage? "

Lisbon hocha la tête. " C'est arrivé juste après la mort de John le Rouge. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps. En fait, ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose. Il est revenu, il est parti, revenu encore. Puis il a juste arrêté." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, toujours incapable de le regarder. " Je ne lui ai pas dit pour Dani, je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre comme moi."

-" Mais tu l'as vu au mariage."

-" Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour lui parler de Dani, d'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit là ou même à le revoir."

Elle entendit Chris bouger sur son siège. " Très bien, pourquoi tu me dis tout cela maintenant?"

Lisbon se retourna pour lui faire face. " Jane est revenu. Il a vu Dani et ... et c'est Jane. Il a tout de suite su que c'était sa fille."

Les yeux de Chris s'élargirent. " Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?"

Elle secoua la tête. " Je ne sais pas. Pour l'instant il va rester en ville et essayer de comprendre ce qu'il veut. Je ne m'attends à aucun changement. Il ne pouvait pas réparer sa vie il y a quatre ans, je doute qu'il le fasse maintenant."

-" Pas même pour sa fille?"

Lisbon haussa les épaules. " Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il puisse être réparé, il n'en est pas sûr non plus. A l'heure actuelle, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est essayer d'empêcher Dani de trop s'attacher."

-" Donc, il a vu Dani?"

Elle hocha la tête. " Annie est intervenue la nuit dernière, contre ma volonté, mais c'est arrivé. Je pense qu'après quelques jours, il va dire la même chose qu'il m'a dite, qu'elle est mieux sans lui et puis il disparaîtra de nouveau. Mais tu devais le savoir."

Chris ne sembla pas apaisé par cette information, en fait, il l'étudiait attentivement. " Tu étais amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas?"

Lisbon était surprise que Chris puisse être si obtus. Quelques mots de dénégations flashèrent dans sa tête mais elle savait qu'ils étaient inutiles. C'était bien trop évidente à ce stade. " Oui, je l'étais. Mais c'était il y a quatre ans. Cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour me remettre après son départ, mais je l'ai fait. C'est fini maintenant."

C'était une partie de la vérité. Elle n'était pas sûre de s'en être vraiment remise... en fait elle était sacrément sûre qu'elle était encore complètement brisée.

Chris soupira. " Est-ce que c'est toute l'histoire?"

Elle hocha la tête. " Oui."

-" Alors je veux le rencontrer."

-" Quoi?"

-" Nous devons nous revoir, avoir une vraie conversation sur l'avenir."

Lisbon secoua la tête. " Je viens de te dire que je doute qu'il…"

-" Et si ce n'est pas le cas?" demanda Chris, "s'il décide qu'il veut vraiment faire partie de la vie de Dani? Nous devons régler toutes ces choses dès maintenant avant le mariage, afin de rendre ça aussi facile que possible pour elle."

C'était émouvant d'entendre Chris parler de sa fille comme ça, mettre Dani en premier en ce moment au lieu de laisser la jalousie et la colère prendre le dessus. Cela signifiait beaucoup pour Lisbon, de savoir qu'il se souciait vraiment de Dani ... et un rappel de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été si désireuse d'accélérer leur relation après le mariage de Cho. Chris était tellement mieux pour elle que n'importe quoi d'autre... et elle était si fatiguée d'être seule.

-" Tu as raison," convint Lisbon. " Nous devrions tout régler, juste au cas où."

Chris hocha la tête. " Nous allons présenter un front uni et tout ira bien. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est ce qui est le mieux pour Dani, c'est une chose sur laquelle nous pourrons nous entendre tous les trois."

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, se sentant un peu mieux, mais toujours incertaine. C'était le problème, elle n'était pas entièrement sûre de ce qui était le mieux pour Dani.

D'ailleurs, Jane non plus.

**- oooo -**

Jane avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit dans de la même manière que Lisbon, ressassant encore et encore ce qui s'était passé, surtout le moment où il avait vu sa fille pour la première fois. Ça avait été déchirant de la regarder fuir loin de lui, de l'entendre le rejeter si complètement. Mais c'était un soulagement que ça n'ait pas duré longtemps. Même s'il y avait encore beaucoup d'hésitation à surmonter.

Et elle était belle. Magnifique, cette créature à couper le souffle qu'il avait en quelque sorte conçu en trébuchant. Pourquoi? De quel droit avait-il un tel enfant? La réponse était facile, mais l'explication était encore difficile à trouver. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était à lui et il voulait la revoir, les revoir toutes les deux en fait. Être avec elles lui faisait sentir que peut-être il avait quelque chose le rattachant à cette terre.

Il avait donc quitté l'hôtel au rabais où il avait loué une chambre et en avait trouvé un spécialisé dans les séjours prolongés, tout comme il l'avait fait à Sacramento. L'ironie ne lui avait pas échappé. Puis il prit sa voiture de location pour se rendre directement chez Lisbon, un trajet qui commençait à devenir assez familier. Il avait décidé qu'il les reverrait le plus tôt possible et on était samedi, elle ne travaillerait pas le week-end, maintenant qu'elle avait un enfant.

Il sonna à la porte et attendit que Lisbon lui ouvre la porte, la mine renfrognée. Le bruit de pieds nus et le grognement d'une petite fille se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour tourner la poignée l'accueillirent à la place. Puis, la porte s'ouvrit et père et fille étaient de nouveau face-à-face.

Danielle portait un petit maillot de bain violet avec des pois bleus et verts, les cheveux tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval avec ses boucles jaillissant partout. La petite fille était de toute évidence surprise qu'il soit là et resta bouche bée face à lui, toujours un peu apeurée, mais il était heureux de voir qu'elle ne soit plus effrayée au point de fuir. Il était aussi surpris qu'elle, mais il était davantage envahi par une véritable joie.

Jane se mit à genoux et lui sourit doucement. " Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas ouvrir la porte à moins que tu ne saches qui est derrière."

Elle cligna des yeux. " Mais si je ne l'ouvre pas, comment je saurais?"

Il sourit. " Tu pourrais demander qui est là?"

-" Et s'ils mentent?"

Eh bien, c'était vraiment son enfant.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de rire. " Et bien, tu pourrais regarder par la fenêtre sur le côté, juste pour être sûre. Cela pourrait être un méchant monsieur."

-" Mais tu n'es pas un méchant monsieur."

Eh bien, c'était discutable, vraiment. " Je ne suis pas ici pour te faire du mal," lui dit Jane honnêtement. " Je suis venu vous voir toi et ta mère."

-" Maman est avec Chris."

Ça, c'était une information intéressante. Ça pourrait ne pas être une si mauvaise chose pour lui d'en apprendre plus sur Chris. Il était sur le point de gentiment questionner Danielle lorsque l'autre femme Lisbon de la maison arriva.

-" DJ, où es-tu? Tu ne peux pas aller dehors sans…" Annie s'arrêta net, choquée de le trouver là, elle aussi.

-" Bonjour, Annie," salua Jane. Il nota qu'Annie était elle aussi prête pour une journée à la plage, portant une chemise avec un col large qui dévoilait les bretelles de son maillot de bain, une serviette et un magazine enroulé dans sa main.

Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se redressa, elle devenait douée avec ce regard très Lisbon mais n'était pas tout à fait à la hauteur encore. " Si vous êtes à la recherche de ma tante, elle n'est pas ici Wonder Boy."

Jane rit. " C'est Boy Wonder en fait, mais je suis heureux de savoir que ta tante parle de moi."

-" Elle ne le fait pas, c'était dans son livre."

Il haussa les épaules. " Apparemment, elle le fait puisque Dani savait qui j'étais."

Annie continua à le fusiller du regard. " Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, jeune prodige?"

Jane fut honnête. " Je suis venu pour passer du temps avec ma fille."

-" En oubliant de façon fort pratique de dire à ma tante que vous alliez venir." fit astucieusement remarquer Annie, ce genre de choses ne lui échappaient pas.

-" Je pense que si je demande la permission, elle est plus susceptible de dire non." Il souriait maintenant, se souvenant du passé.

-" Oh vraiment? Je me demande ce qui s'est passé dans son passé qui lui donnerait envie de vous dire non à vous, parmi tous."

Il sourit de nouveau. " Tu as lu le livre, ces histoires n'étaient vraiment que le dessus de l'iceberg."

-" J'en sais plus que le livre, toutes les conneries que vous avez faites."

-" Tu veux dire quand je suis parti?" demanda Jane, intrigué: " Ça, c'est intéressant, tu es en colère pour la façon dont je l'ai traitée, mais prête à recourir à des subterfuges pour me laisser rencontrer ma fille. C'est un peu énigmatique, ça."

Annie haussa les épaules. " DJ mérite de voir son père, même si ledit homme est un moins que rien."

-" Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu vas me laisser entrer?"

-" Si je ne le faisais pas, vous entreriez simplement par effraction et DJ me poserait des millions de questions sur pourquoi j'ai claqué la porte au nez de son père."

Il commençait vraiment à aimer Annie. " Je ne suis pas sûr que ta tante serait d'accord avec cela, mais je ne vais pas lutter le moindre du monde contre ton invitation."

-" Bien sûr, vous ne le feriez pas et ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal."

-" Elle le saura."

-" Oui, parce qu'elle peut sentir votre présence." Annie roula des yeux.

-" En fait, je parlais du fait que si Danielle est un tant soit peu comme sa mère, elle ne sera jamais capable de garder un secret."

Annie lui offrit un petit sourire. " En fait, c'est un trait qu'elle a hérité de vous."

-" Vraiment?"

-" Restez dans le coin et vous verrez par vous-même."

Jane sourit à ce commentaire, n'ayant aucun doute que c'était ce qu'Annie voulait dire. La nièce de Lisbon était un peu ombrageuse, mais il pouvait voir qu'elle ressemblait bien plus à sa tante qu'aucunes d'elles ne réalisait. C'était assez amusant d'imaginer que c'était ainsi que Lisbon était quand elle était plus jeune sans la responsabilité supplémentaire d'élever trois frères.

Danielle le dévisagea, l'air d'essayer de ne pas sourire. " Tu viens avec nous, Papa?"

-" Bien sûr," dit-il immédiatement, sans se soucier le moins du monde d'où cela pouvait être, même s'il avait une assez bonne idée à en juger par leur tenue vestimentaire.

-" Bien sûr," murmura Annie: " Rien n'est mieux pour la plage qu'un costume trois pièces."

Danielle ne remarqua pas le sarcasme de sa cousine ou la tenue vestimentaire de son père. Elle était de toute évidence un peu appréhensive à l'idée de passer réellement du temps avec un homme qui était presque un complet inconnu, mais sa curiosité à propos de réellement changer ces circonstances gagnait. " On va dehors," offrit Dani comme explication.

Puis elle le surprit en glissant sa petite main dans la sienne et en le tirant doucement à travers la maison. Elle le conduisit à une porte arrière sous un porche, une grande porte coulissante en verre qui s'ouvrait sur un patio qui rencontrait la plage de sable chaud.

Dès que ses petits pieds touchèrent le sable, elle le lâcha et s'élança dans une course jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Jane s'inquiéta quand il vit ça et Annie dût voir son visage. " Détendez-vous, elle a vécu ici toute sa vie. Elle sait mieux nager que les enfants qui ont le double de son âge."

-" Ce n'est pas la seule chose à faire peur là-bas," lui rappela Jane. Il pensait au ressacs et aux eaux agitées.

-" Ouais, et bien je vais aller la rejoindre ... à moins que vous me battiez."

Dani avait bien appris, restant simplement debout et laissant l'eau rouler autour de ses jambes. Elle rit pendant un moment avant de commencer à ramasser des coquillages, ce qui donna à Jane la chance de se détendre et d'en profiter pour la regarder.

Annie garda un œil sur elle aussi, même si elle parvint à profiter d'un bain de soleil sur sa serviette.

-" Pourquoi es-tu ici Annie?" Demanda Jane, véritablement curieux maintenant sur la façon dont elle en était venue à vivre avec sa tante.

-" Ma tante m'a donné un endroit pour dormir," lui dit simplement Annie.

-" Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu pourrais trouver n'importe quel endroit pour dormir. Quelle est la vraie raison?"

Annie enleva ses lunettes de soleil pour le regarder dans les yeux. " Mon père et mes oncles pensaient que ce serait une bonne idée. Je pense qu'ils veulent que je garde un œil sur elle. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez comprendre pourquoi."

-" Il ne semble pas que ta tante ait besoin d'aide."

Annie secoua la tête. " Elle le cache bien, c'est tout."

-" Pas assez bien si toi et ses frères pouvez le voir."

-" Nous sommes de la famille. Nous voyons des choses que d'autres personnes ne peuvent pas voir."

Jane leva un sourcil. " Telles que?"

-" Comme à quel point elle se refuse à elle-même ce qu'elle veut."

Il ne dit rien pendant une minute, n'ayant pas le courage de demander ce que cela signifiait. Au lieu de ça, il prit une autre direction. "Tu me détestes pour ce que j'ai fait, n'est-ce pas?"

-"Vous êtes un abruti, mais je ne vous connais pas assez pour vous haïr. Je ne connais que son côté de l'histoire." lui dit honnêtement Annie. "Quelle _est_ votre côté? "

Jane soupira et secoua la tête. " Je ne savais pas quoi faire avec une vie sans but ... et après tout ce que j'avais fait, je ne la méritais pas, surtout que je n'avais rien fait d'autre que la faire souffrir. Je voulais qu'elle avance, qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle trouve quelqu'un de bien et mieux que moi. "

-" Donc vous avez pris une décision pour elle sans jamais demander ce qu'elle pensait ou ressentait?"

-" C'était mieux si elle ne luttait pas."

-" Lutter contre quoi exactement?"

Il détourna le regard, sur l'océan roulant devant lui. " Lutter contre la perte, plus elle essayait de me retenir, plus ça lui faisait mal. Je ne croyais pas qu'il y ait un moyen pour que les choses marchent."

Annie le regarda fixement pendant une minute avant de déclarer. "Vous savez, vous êtes peut-être capable de lire les gens, mais vous ne savez vraiment rien."

Il sourit avec ironie, mais son sourire disparut pour faire place à la tristesse. "J'aurais aimé savoir pour Dani."

-" Vous auriez dû savoir à son sujet." Annie n'avait pas de sympathie.

-" Je sais," acquiesça Jane. " Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi parmi vous tous, tu es celle qui me pousse de nouveau dans les vies de ta tante et de Dani."

Annie détourna à nouveau le regard. " Nous avons tous nos secrets."

Il sourit alors. " Très bien, mais si tu as entendu ses histoires tu sais que je vais les découvrir."

-" Et bien découvrez les, et nous irons tous mieux."

Il leva un sourcil, très intrigué par les allusions d'Annie. "Voilà qui est intéressant."

Dani se précipita vers eux, encore humide et sentant maintenant l'eau salée. "Annie! On peut faire un château?"

Annie lança un regard à Jane. "Bien sûr, petite."

Jane n'y réfléchit que quelques secondes. " En fait, j'ai fait pas mal de châteaux de sable à mon époque, ça te dérange si je t'aide?"

Sa fille eut l'air un peu méfiante mais hocha la tête. " D'accord."

Il fallut peu de temps à Annie pour se faire invisible tandis que le père et la fille se mettaient à la tâche de construire un château. Dani fut excitée quand elle réalisa ses prouesses à la sculpture de sable humide, impatiente de courir au bord de l'eau afin d'en recueillir plus pour lui. Jane ferait n'importe quoi pour la faire sourire.

Jane l'envoya chercher plus de coquillages pour décorer le château, comme elle aimait, notant qu'Annie semblait s'être assoupie au soleil. Dani s'amusa à placer les différents coquillages au hasard le long des murs et tourelles, mais elle était calme maintenant. Visiblement, elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées. Quand elle fronçait les sourcils comme ça, elle lui rappelait sa mère, son petit esprit se souciant de quelque chose, encore et encore.

-" Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Elle se tourna pour le regarder, ses yeux verts étaient si grands. " Où es-tu allé?"

Il fut un peu surpris par cette question, elle n'avait pas demandé _pourquoi_, mais _où_. " A beaucoup d'endroits," répondit Jane.

-" Où?"

Encore cette question. " A beaucoup d'endroits dont tu n'as probablement pas entendu parler."

-" À quelle distance?"

Jane soupira et étudia sa fille. Elle n'allait pas se contenter d'une simple explication générale avec laquelle la plupart des adultes s'en sortaient, elle avait besoin de plus. Sa ténacité devait venir de ses deux parents.

Donc, il dessina un grand ovale dans le sable et commença à tracer les différents continents grossièrement, mais reconnaissable assez facilement. "C'est le monde!" s'écria Dani: " On en a un sur le mur dans ma classe."

Il hocha la tête. " Tu veux savoir où j'étais? Je vais te montrer."

Jane commença à creuser des petits trous dans le sable, démarquant les différents lieux où il avait été. Lima, la Colombie, Carthagène, Baja, New York, Dublin, Londres, Hong Kong même. Des dizaines de petites marques qui se répandaient à travers le monde et sur trois continents. Il était surtout resté en Amérique du Sud et au Mexique, préférant les endroits où il pouvait se fondre dans la masse et ne pas être remarqué. Mais il avait pris le temps d'explorer son propre héritage irlandais et un jour avait fini sur un vol à destination de l'Asie. La plupart du temps, il avait erré, mais n'avait jamais trouvé de racines.

Quand il eut fini, le globe ressemblait un peu à un fromage suisse, mais Jane était plus intéressé par la réaction de Dani. Elle regarda le monde pendant un long moment avant de demander. " Où j'étais?"

Il fut de nouveau surpris, mais il ramassa un coquillage blanc lisse- un divot n'était pas assez bien pour sa fille et le plaça sur le bord de l'Amérique du Nord. Maintenant Dani toucha la coque marquant l'endroit où elle vivait et traça dans le sable un trait vers les petites marques où son père avait été. Il vit alors qu'elle n'avait plus l'air heureuse, à la place, elle avait l'air assez triste.

-" Tu étais si loin."

-" Oui, je l'étais," admit Jane: " Très loin."

-" Pourquoi?" Maintenant, elle demandait. Après avoir vu tout cela d'elle-même, elle posait la question la plus difficile qu'il connaisse.

-" J'essayais de me retrouver. J'essayais de retrouver le bonheur," expliqua Jane.

-" Tu avais perdu ce qui te rendait heureux?" déduisit Dani. Il hocha la tête. " Tu l'as retrouvé?"

Il sourit à sa question innocente. "Non, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé. Je n'ai aucune idée d'où il est." Il secoua tristement la tête mais demanda avec espièglerie. " Le sais-tu?"

Dani le stupéfia d'un simple hochement de la tête. " Où tu l'as laissé."

Cette réponse n'aurait pas pu être plus impressionnante.

Tout ce que Jane pouvait faire était de fixer sa fille avec émerveillement. Comment pouvait-elle arriver à une réponse simple qui pouvait être complètement juste? Surtout quand il avait passé les dernières années à sa recherche lui-même?

-" Tu as peut-être raison," lui dit doucement Jane, levant une main pour caresser une boucle d'or qui tombait sur ses épaules. Elle était belle, comme un ange envoyé pour le racheter. Elle ressemblait tellement à Charlotte que ça faisait presque mal ... mais il vit alors ses beaux yeux verts et fut rappelé une fois de plus qu'elle était sa seconde fille, sa seconde chance.

-" Elle te manque toujours?"

Jane fronça les sourcils. " Qui me manque?"

-" Ma sœur."

Il fut abasourdi une fois de plus. " Tu ... tu sais pour Charlotte?"

Dani acquiesça de nouveau. " Maman a dit que ma sœur et _sa_ maman sont mortes et que ça te rendait très triste, c'est pour ça que tu étais parti. Elle m'a emmené les voir, on a apporté des fleurs et je lui ai donné Suzie. "

C'était beaucoup d'un coup. Lisbon avait dit à Dani pour sa famille... et l'avait emmenée sur leurs tombes. Et il n'y avait réellement qu'une seule question qu'il pouvait poser. " Qui est Suzie?"

-" Ma poupée," répondit Dani. " Il fait noir sous la terre, je voulais que Suzie veille sur Charlotte." Elle leva les yeux, surprise de voir des larmes tomber sur les joues de son père. " Papa, pourquoi tu pleures? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?"

Jane secoua la tête, mais ne parla pas encore. Il était trop submergé par la façon dont cette enfant était précieuse, laissant sa poupée sur la tombe de sa sœur aînée. Dani se rapprocha de lui et tendit la main pour chasser les larmes de ses joues, il l'attira dans ses bras à la place. Jane l'enlaça étroitement, pressant son visage dans ses cheveux.

En ce moment, il ne pouvait imaginer la laisser jamais partir.

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2****: et voilà, c'était la première partie du chapitre 3. J'espère que vous avez aimé et je suis certaine que l'auteur serait heureuse que vous laissiez quelques commentaires. Je vais me mettre au plus vite à la traduction du chapitre 4, ainsi après les fêtes, vous n'aurez pas à attendre trop longtemps.**

**Bonne soirée à tous,**

_Sweety 03/12/14_


	6. Chapter 3, Partie 2

**A/N ****: chers amis lecteurs, voici enfin la suite de ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis si longtemps. **

**Je ne vous ferais pas la promesse de poster plus rapidement, car je sais que ce serait un mensonge. Entre le travail et ma vie personnelle, il m'est impossible de savoir quand je pourrais travailler sur les traductions.**

**Mais vous pouvez être certain que vous aurez la totalité de cette fic avant la fin de l'année.**

**Je vous remercie encore pour vos commentaires.**

**Et je remercie particulièrement Jane Doe51 pour son superbe travail de correction.**

**Je vous laisse à présent découvrir ce chapitre.**

_Sweety_

* * *

><p><em>Un mois avant son mariage, Jane revient dans la vie de Lisbon et chamboule tout. Ils doivent tous les deux gérer leur vie d'après John Le Rouge et la vie que Jane a rejeté cinq ans plus tôt. Jisbon, bien entendu. <em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 3, Partie II<strong>

_**Leave You n the morning, Find You in the Day**_

* * *

><p>Lisbon rentra chez elle après avoir organisé une sorte de plan avec Chris, mais elle n'était pas sûre d'aimer ça. Rassembler Chris et Jane dans la même pièce semblait être le pire cauchemar possible, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de choix, son fiancé était déterminé à rencontrer son ancien consultantamant et elle n'avait aucune raison de le lui refuser. Pas après avoir gardé le secret à propos de Jane depuis le début de leur relation.

Elle était prête à passer un après-midi tranquille avec sa petite fille et peut-être prétendre que rien de tout ça n'était en train d'arriver. Tous ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsqu'elle vit une Citroën familière garée devant chez elle. Elle ne savait pas comment Jane avait récupéré sa voiture, mais elle n'aurait pas dû être surprise.

Lisbon sortit de sa propre voiture et fixa celle de Jane, puis donna un coup de pied dans le pneu arrière pour faire bonne mesure avant de rentrer chez elle. Elle posa ses affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine, surprenant sa nièce qui prenait une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur. "Hé, tu es rentrée."

Elle sourit froidement à Annie. "Où est Dani?"

Annie prit une gorgée d'eau. "Sur la plage".

"Seule?"

"Non."

"Non, je m'en doutais," répondit Lisbon, "Parce que j'ai vu _sa_ voiture dehors. " Elle leva les mains en l'air. "Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé entrer?"

"DJ a ouvert la porte. Que devais-je faire, lui dire que son père ne pouvait pas entrer?"

"Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé seule avec lui?"

"C'est son père, pas un meurtrier fou. Je les ai laissés seuls cinq minutes!" Lisbon savait qu'Annie avait raison, elle savait aussi qu'elle agissait de façon complètement irrationnelle, quelque chose que sa nièce compris elle-même. "Pourquoi es-tu tellement en colère?"

"Je viens de ..." Elle posa ses mains à plat sur le comptoir pour dissiper une partie de sa tension, "Je déteste la façon dont tout est partit de travers."

Annie s'avança. "Tu l'as dis à Chris, hein?" Lisbon hocha la tête, mais ne leva pas les yeux vers sa nièce. "Quelque chose est arrivé? Vous avez rompu?"

Maintenant, elle se tourna pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais automatiquement cette supposition ?"

Mais Annie était sacrément douée pour cacher ses pensées. "Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu es tellement en colère."

Lisbon ne parvenait pas à la croire, mais elle choisit d'accepter cette réponse pour le moment. "Chris veut rencontrer Jane." Les sourcils d'Annie se soulevèrent, mais elle continua. "Il dit que nous devons nous préparer au cas où Jane décide réellement de rester dans la vie de Dani."

"Tu ne penses pas qu'il le fera."

"Non, je ne le pense pas."

"Ta famille est tellement en pagaille", déclara Annie avec un sourire.

Lisbon la foudroya du regard. "Merci, je suis très heureuse que tu trouves ça amusant." Mais Annie n'avait pas l'air d'avoir honte et Lisbon était trop exaspérée pour continuer. "Excuse-moi, je dois aller mettre le père de ma fille à la porte."

Elle entendit le rire d'Annie alors qu'elle sortait de la cuisine et se dirigeait vers la porte du patio. Il n'était pas difficile de repérer Dani et Jane. Ils étaient au bord de l'eau à jouer dans le sable, Jane semblait plus insouciant qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Son gilet, sa veste et ses chaussures étaient posés un peu loin de lui sur le sable, il avait l'air débraillé et décoiffé par le vent et sexy. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il ait encore cet effet sur elle ?

C'est Dani qui la vit en premier. "Maman!" s'écria-t-elle et s'écarta de son père pour venir lui entourer les jambes. Lisbon lui rendit son étreinte, sentant l'odeur de crème solaire, de sel et de sable. "Papa est revenu, maman," lui dit Dani, "Il a tenu sa promesse."

Elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu aux paroles de sa fille. Ça la tuait, elle ne voulait pas que Dani soit blessée. "Oui, en effet," répondit Lisbon en tournant la tête vers Jane. Elle ajouta silencieusement _pour le moment_, mais ne dit rien de plus. "Ça aurait été gentil qu'il me le demande avant, cependant."

Jane haussa les épaules. "Je remarque que j'en apprends plus quand je ne demande pas la permission." Elle le fusilla du regard de lui rappeler ainsi la façon dont il avait apprit l'existence de son enfant en premier lieu. Mais Jane n'était pas le moins du monde affecté ; il se contenta de lui offrir un sourire en retour.

Lisbon se tourna vers sa fille. "Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas me ramasser quelques jolis coquillages ?"

"D'accord," accepta facilement Dani avant de courir vers l'eau. Maintenant ses parents étaient seuls et Lisbon prit le temps d'admirer l'œuvre de Jane. Le château de sable élaboré devait être sa réalisation, elle vit également la grande image du monde parsemée de trous et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se demande de quoi il s'agissait. La plus récente addition était peut-être le nom complet de Dani griffonné dans le sable de manière extravagante. _Danielle Jane Lisbon_. Il avait sans l'ombre d'un doute pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire son deuxième prénom.

Jane s'assit dans le sable, se pencha un peu en arrière et regarda leur fille gambader. Elle se contenta de le regarda un moment, ne sachant pas exactement comment commencer. "Tu aurais vraiment dû m'appeler," dit-elle sans conviction.

"Comme je l'ai dit, j'avais plus de chances de la voir si je ne le faisais pas."

Elle roula des yeux. "Tu ne peux pas faire irruption dans ma vie comme ça, détruire et gâcher tout ce que j'ai construit pour Dani et moi."

Il se tourna pour rencontrer son regard. "Les choses ont déjà changé, Lisbon. Au moment où je l'ai vue. Tu vas devoir l'accepter. Ce que nous pouvons faire c'est discuter de ce que nous allons faire pour que ça fonctionne."

Lisbon le regarda comme s'il était fou ... ce qui n'était pas vraiment inhabituel. Mais Jane tapota simplement le sable à côté de lui dans un geste d'invitation. "Viens."

Elle regarda le ciel pendant une minute avant de s'asseoir sur le sable à côté de Jane. Ils prirent tous les deux un moment pour regarder Dani jouer au soleil. Lisbon se rappela la dernière fois où elle et Jane avaient partagé un moment sur . _Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi_.

Ça ferait tellement moins mal s'il ne l'aimait pas autant.

"Elle est incroyable," déclara doucement Jane.

Lisbon hocha la tête. "Je sais. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ou comment nous avons fait quelque chose comme elle... mais je remercie Dieu chaque jour pour ça."

Jane était silencieux, comme il l'était toujours quand elle évoquait sa foi. "J'aurais aimé savoir," lui dit Jane.

Elle soupira. "J'ai essayé. J'allais te le dire ... mais tu m'as appelé et tu étais ivre et je n'avais aucune idée d'où tu m'appelais... et j'avais assez peur comme ça. Je ne pouvais pas gérer une autre catastrophe."

Lisbon était un peu surprise que Jane ne proteste pas, elle savait qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les choix qu'elle avait faits, mais peut-être qu'il était plus curieux pour le moment. «Quand as-tu su?"

Elle tourna le regard vers lui. "J'ai attendu que tu reviennes pendant quelques semaines. Quand tu m'as appelée et que tu as dit que tu n'étais pas... hé bien, cette fois, j'ai su que tu le pensais." Elle soupira. "Donc, j'ai finalement quitté le CBI, ils étaient tous soulagés de me voir partir. J'étais le souvenir d'une époque qu'ils voulaient tous oublier, quand Patrick Jane et mon équipe ont démantelé les services de police Californiens."

"Ce n'était pas notre faute si la moitié d'entre eux travaillaient pour John le Rouge," fit remarquer Jane avec un petit sourire en coin.

Lisbon dut sourire un peu aussi. Mais elle reprit son récit. "J'ai passé les deux mois suivant dans un salle état. Pour faire simple, je restais assise à longueur de journée, ne faisant rien d'autre que de me souvenir de tout ce que j'avais construit pour le voir s'effondrer au moment où nous avons gagné." Il ne dit rien mais sentit ses doigts effleurer légèrement les siens. Elle retira sa main. "Je regardais la télé et c'était un feuilleton stupide à propos de médecins, je crois? Il y en avait une qui était paniquée parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle était enceinte et je venais juste de penser à quel point je me sentais malade. J'ai réalisé ce que ça pouvait être et j'ai bondis du fauteuil, ai couru à la pharmacie et j'ai fait un test. Ensuite, j'ai appelé Cho et partagé ma panique avec lui." Elle rencontra les yeux de Jane. "J'en étais à presque quatre mois à ce moment-là."

Jane leva un sourcil. "Il a fallu tant de temps?"

"J'étais _vraiment_ déprimée," lui rappela-t-elle: "Je pensais que la prise de poids était due au fait que je restais assise sur le canapé."

"Est-ce que tu voulais le bébé?"

Cette question la prit par surprise. Quand elle tourna le regard vers lui, elle vit qu'il l'étudiait attentivement. "Oui," lui dit-elle honnêtement, "J'avais peur, mais je la voulais. J'avais _besoin_ d'elle. Elle a donné un nouveau sens à ma vie, une raison de prendre un nouveau départ." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est pourquoi j'ai appelé quelques amis au FBI, j'ai pris le poste ici et j'ai commencé à me faire une nouvelle vie. Ensuite, Kate est arrivée avec l'offre pour le livre et le reste est arrivé tout seul."

"Et mes dizaines d'appels téléphoniques ne t'ont jamais amenée à envisager de me le dire?"

Elle sourit presque à sa transition. "Oh que si, mais c'était terrifiant. Et elle grandissait et elle était si innocente et belle, j'ai eu peur ... j'_ai_ peur que tu gâches tout."

Aucun des deux ne dit quoi que ce soit pendant un long moment. Lisbon n'était pas sûre que cela signifie que Jane était accord avec elle ou s'il ne savait tout simplement pas comment se défendre contre cette affirmation. A la place, ils regardèrent leur petite fille chasser joyeusement un crabe, en essayant de l'attraper dans ses petites mains. Ses cheveux dorés brillaient au soleil comme un halo autour de sa tête.

Jane attrapa une poignée de sable et la laissa filer entre ses doigts. "Je ne veux pas la quitter."

"Tu ne voulais pas me quitter," souligna Lisbon.

"Non," approuva Jane, "mais les choses sont différentes maintenant."

"Vraiment?" lui demanda-t-elle: "Tu n'as pas changé. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est Dani. Si tu n'arrivais pas à trouver ta place parmi la race humaine avant, pourquoi devrait-elle faire la moindre différence?"

"Elle devrait faire toute la différence," souligna Jane, "c'est mon enfant."

Lisbon hocha la tête. "Mais vas-tu encore partir? Tout ce que tu as dit, c'est que tu voulais essayer. Elle a besoin de plus que ça."

"Je sais," accepta-t-il.

"Mais tu ne vas pas t'engager," souligna-t-elle, "comme je l'ai dit, rien n'a changé."

"Est-ce mal de vouloir avancer doucement et voir ce qui se passe?"

"Oui," dit Lisbon, "quand ça fera pleurer ma fille quand son père disparaîtra Dieu sait où."

"Cela n'arrivera pas." lui dit fermement Jane.

"Je ne te crois pas."

"Eh bien, tu n'auras qu'à regarder pendant que je le prouverai," dit-il avec confiance.

Lisbon secoua simplement la tête et reporta son attention sur Dani. Elle poussa un profond soupir et décida que maintenant était un moment aussi bon que les autres pour avertir Jane. "Chris veut te rencontrer."

Elle pouvait réellement entendre son sourire. "Ça c'est intéressant."

"J'ai dû lui parler de toi et il veut faire quelques arrangements," expliqua Lisbon, "Un moyen de tous nous inclure dans cette difficile situation."

"La mère, la fille, le fiancé de la mère et le père de la fille," énonça Jane, "ajoutes à la nièce rebelle et nous avons tout le monde."

Elle sourit presque alors parce qu'il avait raison, tout ça était presque ridicule. "Bon, tu vas le rencontrer ou pas?"

"Bien sûr," lui dit Jane: "Je veux savoir avec qui tu as choisis pour d'élever mon enfant."

Lisbon détestait vraiment la formulation si clinique de Jane. "C'est un homme bien."

"Je le sais aussi." Mais il y avait autre chose dans sa voix, de la jalousie et un peu de mécontentement.

Elle a choisit d'ignorer son ton. "Dans ce cas, nous allons arranger ça bientôt."

"Ça me va," dit Jane, mais il regardait encore Dani. Leur fille leva les yeux et leur sourit. "Elle est belle," murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Lisbon hocha la tête. "Oui, elle l'est."

Ils restèrent un moment, assis à regarder leur fille s'amuser, sentant la chaleur du bonheur de leur enfant innocente. Après quelques minutes, elle sentit les doigts de Jane toucher de nouveau les siens. Cette fois, elle ne s'éloigna pas, mais elle ne prit pas sa main non plus.

C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait se permettre pour le moment.

**- oooo -**

Il fallut ruser un peu pour faire enfin partir Jane, mais il n'était pas question qu'elle lui permette de rester toute la nuit avec Dani. D'une part, elle n'avait nulle envie de voir le visage d'Annie si cela arrivait, cela ferait sans doute sa semaine. Jane était déçue, tout comme l'était Dani, sa timidité initiale avait l'air de disparaître rapidement.

Lisbon se concentra sur son rôle de mère plutôt que sur le reste de sa folle vie chaotique. Elle prépara un dîner rapide puis emmena Dani à l'étage pour laver ce qui restait de sa journée remplie de sable et de soleil. Dani souriait joyeusement alors que sa mère lui lavait les cheveux avec ce shampooing aux senteurs de citron doux. Elle sourit en retour à sa fille. "Tu t'es bien amusée aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?"

Dani hocha joyeusement la tête. "Oui, maman."

"Papa était amusant?"

"Papa était très amusant! On a construit un château de sable avec des grandes tours et un fossé!"

Lisbon sourit doucement à cette image. Elle attrapa une grande serviette sur l'étagère et l'enveloppa autour de sa petite fille pour la sécher. Elle regarda dans les yeux de sa fille, la même couleur que les siens mais sur un autre visage. Un avec des pommettes hautes et une peau qui bronzait au lieu de se couvrir de taches de rousseur au soleil. "Tu l'aimes vraiment n'est-ce pas?"

Dani hocha de nouveau la tête. "J'ai le droit... j'ai le droit de l'aimer?"

Cette simple question lui fendit le cœur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi sa fille demandait la permission d'aimer son père, mais c'était simplement impensable. "Oh, ma chérie, bien sûr sur tu peux. Je veux que tu l'aimes... il veut aussi que tu l'aimes."

"Tant mieux," dit Dani et elle sourit joyeusement une fois de plus. Elle ne posa pas d'autres questions, mais elle était heureuse de laisser sa mère sécher ses cheveux et la préparer pour se coucher. Lisbon lui lut une histoire avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa fille. C'est alors que Dani chuchota. "Je pense qu'il m'aime aussi."

Lisbon s'arrêta et regarda son enfant pendant une minute. Puis son regard s'adoucit. "Je pense que tu as raison."

Dani sourit avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir.

Le sommeil ne vint pas si facilement pour sa mère qui tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant quelques heures. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Jane sur la plage, Jane souriant à leur fille, Jane étreignant Dani pour lui dire au revoir. Puis elle commença à se rappeler d'autres moments avec Jane, des moments coupables qui la remplissaient encore d'extase. Dieu, il lui manquait toujours. Elle voulait toujours se réveiller dans les bras de Jane comme elle ne l'avait fait que quelques fois, les rares fois où Jane n'était pas parti pendant qu'elle dormait.

Il devenait si difficile de feindre de ne plus vouloir de lui.

A une heure du matin, Lisbon abandonna l'idée de dormir et descendit dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'assommer. A la place, elle trouva sa nièce dans le salon avec une tasse de thé. Elle regarda Annie avec surprise. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout?"

"Il est tôt pour moi," lui dit Annie avec ironie.

Lisbon roula des yeux et se décala pour voir la télévision. "Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?" Elle fut surprise une fois de plus de se voir sur le plateau de télévision. "Pourquoi tu regardes ça?"

Annie haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, ces derniers jours m'y ont fait penser."

Lisbon avait presque oublié les enregistrements de sa tournée littéraire. Elle avait fait quelques talk-shows dont une apparition effrayante chez Nancy Grace., Après ça, elle avait été bien plus heureuse de se rendre dans différentes librairies et signer des livres pendant six heures au lieu de tenter de promouvoir son livre devant les caméras. On lui avait donné une copie des enregistrements après chaque entrevue et alors qu'elle avait voulu les brûler, sa famille l'avait forcée à reconsidérer sa décision.

"Tu aimes me voir m'humilier à la télévision?"

Annie rit. "Tu n'étais pas si mauvaise que ça."

"Ha ben, merci." Mais elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de sa nièce et tira une couverture pour couvrir ses jambes. C'était l'entrevue avec Kelly Rippa qui était à l'écran. Au moins Kelly avait été sympathique et elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Neil Patrick Harris en attendant que l'émission ne commence.

Annie était scotchée à l'écran, ce que Lisbon trouvait un peu étrange. "Tu sais à quel point tu es cool?"

"Excuse-moi?"

Elle se tourna pour regarder sa tante. "Tu es incroyable."

"Parce que j'ai rencontré Kelly Rippa?"

"Oui," dit honnêtement Annie, "Mais surtout à cause de tout ce que tu as fait. Tu as sauvé des gens pendant des années, tu as attrapé John le Rouge. C'est juste... incroyablement impressionnant."

Lisbon était touchée par les mots d'Annie mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre de pouvoir être d'accord avec elle. "Je n'ai fait que mon travail," rappela-t-elle sa nièce, "Et à la fin, ça ne m'a pas donné beaucoup, à part quelques amis très proches et un adieu pas si tendre."

"Tu ne comprends pas. Tu as beaucoup plus que ça," lui dit Annie, "tu sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour attraper ces méchants. Et tu n'as pas vraiment de regrets."

"J'ai beaucoup de regrets," corrigea Lisbon, "Je regrette certains des choix que j'ai faits, les indices que j'ai manquées. Je regrette d'avoir manqué tellement de ta vie et celles de tes cousins que j'étais tellement prise par mon travail ". Elle sourit amèrement. "Je regrette d'être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne pouvait jamais être ce dont j'avais besoin et n'a fait que me blesser à la fin."

Annie secoua la tête. "Non, tu ne le regrettes pas."

"Comment tu pourrais savoir ça?"

"Parce que je te connais," lui dit Annie avec confiance: "Et tu le referais, exactement les mêmes choix."

Elle regarda sa nièce pendant une minute avant d'acquiescer. "Pour Dani."

"DJ et tout le reste," répondit Annie, "tu voudrais ces souvenirs, le temps que tu as eu, les gens que tu as rencontrés et aimés."

Elle considéra les mots de sa nièce pendant une minute. "Tu as raison, je ne regrette pas ces souvenirs." Mais elle soupira. "Je voudrais juste ne pas ressentir cette douleur."

"Je sais, mais tu voudrais prendre autant de douleur que tu le pourrais si ça pouvait le guérir."

Lisbon ne pouvait pas vraiment le nier. Au lieu de ça, elles gardèrent le silence et Lisbon eut l'occasion de s'entendre à la télévision à nouveau. "_Ce n'est pas un livre sur la façon dont nous avons arrêté John le Rouge. C'est l'histoire de la façon dont mon équipe s'est rapprochée et est devenue une famille tout en travaillant pour attraper ce monstre. Ce sont les choix que nous avons faits, les plans que nous avons élaboré ensemble et l'amour que nous avons partagé. C'est ... la vie, une vie que nous ne pourrons jamais oublier. Une vie que nous regrettons tous. Mais nous avons dû avancer, grandir et nos vies ont changé__s__. J'imagine que ce livre est ma façon de me rappeler pourquoi nous avons fait ce que nous avons fait ... et que ceci était vraiment nos vies_."

"Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti."

Elle fut tirée de l'aspect surréaliste de se regarder elle-même à la télévision par les paroles de sa nièce. "Quoi?"

"Tu es incroyable," répéta Annie, "c'est pour ça qu'il est parti."

"Non, il est parti parce que ... parce qu'il ne pouvait pas ... Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas m'aimer autant qu'il les aimait," déclara fermement Lisbon.

"Je ne le crois pas," répondit Annie. "Il t'aime tellement."

"Et comment pourrais-tu savoir ça?"

"Parce qu'il te regarde comme si tu étais un ange ou une déesse ou quelque chose comme ça."

Elle fut surprise par cette déclaration, mais secoua la tête. "Non ... non, il ne me regarde pas de cette façon."

"Si, de cette façon exactement," lui dit Annie avec un sourire.

Lisbon le remarqua. "Pourquoi tu souris comme ça?"

"Parce que ... ça va être assez amusant à regarder."

* * *

><p><span><strong>TBC…<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN2 ****: et voilà pour la fin de ce chapitre 3. Comme je le disais plus tôt, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous poster le chapitre 4 sans trop vous faire attendre.**

**J'espère avoir encore des lecteurs pour cette magnifique histoire de **_Nerwen Aldarion_**.**

**Bonne soirée à tous.**

_Sweety 04/03/15_


	7. Message

**A/N** : Bonjour a tous chers amis lecteurs. Je sais que j'ai été très absente ces derniers mois et j'en suis vraiment désolée. La vie a prit beaucoup de mon temps, m'en laissant très peu pour les fics. Et justement, c'est pour ca que je vous poste ce message.

Nous sommes à la grosse période de l'année au travail et j'ai encore moins de temps pour moi. Je sais que vous attendez tous la suite de la traduction de cette merveilleuse fic, mais je ne vais pas être en mesure de la continuer.

Je suis moi-même bien triste de ne pouvoir le faire et de vous laisser ainsi. Alors je voudrais savoir si quelqu'un serait intéressé pour la continuer. Je sais que certains d'entre vous m'avez déjà proposé de m'aider à traduire, peut-être voudriez-vous la reprendre ?

Voila. Encore une fois, je suis désolée. Mais je n'ai vraiment plus le temps pour les fics en ce moment.

Pour ce qui est de la mienne, je vais faire de mon mieux pour bientôt vous poster un chapitre, mais comme je le disais, je suis très occupée. Je travail six jours par semaine, ce qui ne me laisse pas une minute a moi.

Mais je ne vous oublie pas les amis.

Bonne journée a tous,

_Sweety_


End file.
